Armo
by RussleKun
Summary: AU High school fiction. Finished In which Lavi goes to high school...
1. School

**A/N: so, yeah, the whole alphabet won't be more than a few chapters, but this one is an exception… Anyway, 'B' will be at the bottom. I'll tell you what it's under and the pairing. Until then, enjoy the read.**

Armo

Chapter 1

Kings' Academy

~The red head teen walked up to the gates of Kings Academy, an all boys private boarding school, which just happened to have an all girls school call King Academy right next to it. Which brings to the fact that he got stuck with the girls uniform. This was already an awkward day.

He growled inwardly while walking through the gates. He sighed, legs shaking nervously. 'Why'd it have to be a white shirt pink skirt combo?' He whined to himself.

"This is going to be a long day," he groaned inwardly while making his way towards the building.

~Of course, he would get so many stares. A nervous flush appeared on his cheeks. 'Did Allen and Yuu-chan come here? I can only wonder,' he thought while turning the corner and entering a bathroom.

He walked over, opening a stall and sitting on the edge of a toilet seat. He sighed, then listened to the door crash open. "Kanda," Lavi jumped as he heard a person moan Kanda's name. And from what he could tell, it sounded like Allen.

The red head looked through the gap between the door and stall, eye widening as he saw a rage of white and blue swarm over each other, mouths connecting fiercely while hands tangled into each other's hair. Kanda's mouth started attacking Allen's neck. The white haired boy moaned loudly.

Lavi drew away. He was just about to say hi, but didn't think he should interrupt… well, he wasn't really sure if he could call it sex yet. He continued watching in curiosity through the crack.

He flushed, seeing Allen naked from the waist down. 'This is bad…Avert your eyes!' Lavis' thoughts screamed, though he was stuck frozen in place.

Allen groaned loudly as Kanda entered him roughly. His hands wrapped around the elder's neck for balance. Kanda lifted one of the silver haired teens legs up, pulling out and thrusting back in. "Ah~ Kanda!" a scream tore out of the silver haired teens throat, both coming at the same time.

There were a few pants, a sipping of zippers, and then, "See you in class," from Allen as they both walked out.

Lavi let out his breath while opening the stall door. "I would have never known," he said to himself.

~He walked out of the bathroom, looking at the time and sputtered. "It gotta get to class!" he said, running down the hall.

With a sharp turn of the corner, he ran into a tall figure. He started falling backwards when an arm wrapped around his waist and caught him.

He blinked quickly, looking up at the tall male with grey skin and chocolate colored hair. He flushed and looked away, only to have his face pulled back up. "Don't embarrassed, lovely," he said in a silky tone.

There was a slight pause as the bell rang. "Crap! I'm late for class!" he cursed while breaking the distance and running to class.

He burst into the class, seeing no teacher and sat down. He heaved a sigh while sitting down. He suddenly froze upon hearing Allen's voice. Looking over, he realized he had unconsciously sat next to Allen and Kanda. 'Oh God…'

TO make things worse, the teacher had walked in as he put his head up. 'Damn this day just keeps getting better and better,' he thought sarcastically seeing the person he had run into standing in front of the classroom. He standing in front of the classroom. He started sulking while the man wrote his name on the board. "Lavi, after school detention for running in the halls," Tyki said.

He hit his head against the desk. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Yeah, well this is the first chapter of A. Armo means Mercy in Finish. The next one 'B', is a oneshot. This story isn't completed, but while I'm putting in the chapters, I'll add the other alphabet letters too. The next one is under:**

**Vampire Knight**

**Kaname Zero**

**BiteMarks and Bruises**

**Thanks for reading! **


	2. Lesson 1

**A/N: So, yeah… I'll try to get letter B up soon. Until then, here's another chapter of this. **

**Chapter 2**

--- "Lavi, I didn't see you this morning, where were you?" Allen asked.

He didn't answer, scowling a bit at the table. "Lavi?" he blinked.

"Uh…" What was he supposed to say? 'Sorry, I accidentally saw you guys screwing each other?' Hah! How ironic. "Anyway…" he started again. "Why were you late for class?" Allen asked.

"Oh, I was uh… in the bathroom?" He hadn't lied, so why did the statement sound like a question?

"Then where did Tyki meet you at?" Allen wondered.

"And why the fuck are you wearing a girls uniform from 'King'?" Kanda asked.

"That too…" Allen said, going quiet and looking down at his lap.

"Uh, mistake in the form… and I bumped into him in the hallway," he replied, flushing a bit, but it was barely noticeable.

"Ah…" the two went silent, looking own at the table.

"What? Is this bad or something?" he asked in confusion.

"Uh, sort of," Allen replied.

"Nevermind, I don't want to know," Lavi said.

"…Oh, by the way, what's your room number?" Allen asked, trying to change the subject.

"Um, room…2." He blinked.

"Ah… That's Tyki's room…" Allen sweat dropped.

"Pardon me? We get roomed with teachers?" Lavi seemingly panicked.

"Only a couple of students," he replied softly.

He blinked and sighed. "Damn, just my luck," he said.

~After School~

Lavi stood outside the door to his room, contemplating on whether or not he should go in. A hand trapped him between the door and another firm chest pressing against his back. "If you're goin in, hurry before I get impatient," his teacher's voice rang through his ears.

He turned around, stepping away from the door. Tyki unlocked it, holding it open for Lavi. "After you, lovely," he said, eyes twinkling.

His eye twitched. There was one bed… He flushed, looking away from the mattress. He timidly walked over and sat down.

Tyki sat down on the other side. He smirked, pulling Lavi down so his back was on the bed.

He blinked, Tyki lifting his face up by his chin. Lavi's eye widened slightly. "What're you…" he was cut off by a chaste kiss being placed to his lips.

Lavi blushed, pulling away and sitting up. "What the hell was that!?" he yelled.

Tyki was already shirtless and under the covers, read for sleep. "You should sleep, lovely," he said dreamily.

He looked down, but did so, sitting on the edge of the bed.

~The next morning, he woke, heat clinging to his back. His eye twitched, though his face became flushed.

He turned around as to not wake the other. He placed his hands on Tyki's chest and tried to push away. The sleeping man only pulled him in closer, tighter. He yelped, his head being pressed against Tyki's chest. "Good morning, lovely," he said, tone still silky and soft.

Lavi's eyes lidded half way. "L-let go please," he said, a bit in irritation.

"Yes lovely," he said releasing him.

He awkwardly slipped out of the bed. "Uh, my uniform hasn't arrived yet," he mumbled, sulking.

Tyki got up, moving across the room and to the dresser. He opened it, taking out a shirt. "You can't wear a Kind Academy girls' uniform, so you'll have to settle with that for a while," he said, tossing a shirt at Lavi.

The sentence made him feel somewhat defiant.

---At School---

He was actually wearing the girls' uniform. Again. Simply because he had felt like being defiant for some reason. He walked in.

There was silence and a few stares. He walked to the back of the room to sit down. Allen sweat dropped while watching Kanda sulk.

Tyki walked in, eyes meeting Lavi's for a split second. He sighed. "Detention, Lavie, for not listening to a teacher," he said.

Lavi face palmed. Of course this would happen. He'd be here during lunch… Just great. He stayed silent the rest of class.

~At Lunch~

Lavi sat back in a chair, in the front of the classroom. He watched the cloc. "Lavi, please come to my desk," Tyki said calmly.

He got up, walking over to the side of Tyki's chair rather than the front of his desk. Tyki looked up at him. He blinked. "Yes?" Lavi questioned.

He suddenly grabbed Lavi's hand and pulled him onto his lap. Lavi stiffened, pushing away slightly. "What're you doing?" he asked, pushing the skirt that was falling up, down with his hands.

The red head suddenly felt a nip at his ear and whined. "Stop," he said, still pushing away.

His legs were draped over one arm with his back being supported by Tyki's other arm. He blinked, looking up at the older male. "What kind of position is this?" he asked.

Tyki pulled his chin up, their lips, just barely grazing each other, leaving just enough room to talk. "Ah…" he opened his mouth to say something but came out as a choked sound.

The older male pressed their lips together, Lavi's eye going wide as he felt a wet muscle against his own. The heat went straight to his face, a heavy blush covering his cheeks while his eye went half way shut. He felt himself still trying to push away, arms binding him to the other.

Soon, he gave up, but didn't kiss back. He just sat there, blushing and waiting. He gripped at the skirt, shifting a bit.

He gasped for air as Tyki broke the kiss. "What- what was that about?" he panted, face still burning.

Tyki nipped at the nape of his neck. Lavi bit back a moan, hands finding their way to Tyki's shoulders, wrapping his arms around the others neck as he began sucking. He squeezed his eye shut, Tyki pulling his waist closer, still sucking.

His breath started coming in shallow pants, opening his eye for a second or two every so often, clenching his legs together.

The read heads breath suddenly caught as Tyki's hand felt around below his waist. "Wh-what're you doing?" he said loudly.

Tyki shook his head. "Calm down, lovely," he said, licking at the now reddened spot on Lavi's neck. "We still have 20 minutes," he said, his eyes looking towards the clock.

He picked Lavi up, setting him on the desk. Lavi blinked, face still red. He put his legs together when Tyki moved closer to him, trapping him between the two arms. "Not today, lovely," he said, leaning his head down and drawing up the skirt.

"St-stop!" he said.

The older male started rubbing it again. Lavi took in a sharp breath, leaning back with his hands. He closed his eye tightly, only opening it a pinch when he felt his underwear down at his knees. "What are you going to-- Ah!" He tossed his head back as the teacher swallowed him.

Lavi dug his nails into the wood while Tyki pulled his legs apart. He sucked on the tip for a moment, swallowing him again shortly. He let out a breathy gasp, spreading his legs apart more. He swallowed the saliva that was building in his mouth.

Tyki slid his tongue over the slit. Lavi tossed his head and moaned, falling back against the desk. He felt the others hand slide up and pinch his nipple while continuing to lick pre-cum away from the slit.

Giving another long lick, he swallowed him while he burst, back arching violently. He swallowed it all, licking his lips. Lavi panted, sitting back up to look at him, very confused. "Lovely, the bell will ring soon," he said, sitting back in his chair.

He blinked, looking up at the clock, then pulling his underwear back up, blushing as he ran to his seat. He fell. 'Crap,' he thought while getting up. 'My legs feel weak…'

**A/N: Kyahn. *purrs* I enjoyed that. I took a lot of breaks.**


	3. Lesson, Part 2

A/N: Oh hah. I finished the Just a Day story.

**~Lavi sat in a daze at his desk. Allen poked him lightly on the shoulder with his pencil. "Hm?" he made a questioned noise.**

"**Are you okay? You seem really out of it," he whispered.**

**He blinked slowly. "I'm fine," he smiled.**

**Okay, he wasn't fine. He just let his teacher- (A/N: his very hot teacher, if I may say so myself, ahem..) seduce him. That wasn't good, and the fact that he had enjoyed it didn't help his case very much either. He groaned lowly and quietly, placing his head on his desk.**

"**Don't sleep, Lavi," Tyki called from the front of the room.**

**He sat back up. He didn't want detention again for a while. **

**~ "Lavi?" Allen blinked, seeming concerned.**

"**What?" he asked. He was deep in thought thinking of how he might keep from going back to his room. **

"**Nothing. You've been spacing, that's all," he replied.**

**Ahah! He had found the perfect way to do it. "Allen, can I stay with you and Yuu-chan tonight?" he asked pathetically.**

**Allen blinked. "uh, we're busy tonight," he said, averting his gaze form Lavi.**

**Lavi blinked at Allen's flush. He face palmed, remembering the other day. Figures they would be too busy screwing each other to save him from his teacher. "Okay, yeah," he said.**

"**See you later," Allen said, looking at him apologetically.**

**He nodded. "See you later."**

**~Again, he stood outside his room. By now, he was sure Tyki had already gotten back to the room. Taking a deep breath, he turned the knob, entering the room. **

**He looked around, finding no teacher. Though he heard the shower, probably meaning he was bathing. Lavi sat down at the desk, taking a few papers out of his bag and beginning to work on the Latin homework that was given in class. Anything to distract him from his naked teacher who was taking a shower.**

**Focusing mainly on his homework and getting so absorbed in it, he didn't hear the shower water stop, or the door creak open, or Tyki waver behind him. He froze as the teachers hand was placed right beside the sheet of homework. He spun around. "T-Tyki… You startled me…" he said, looking away slightly. **

**The older man pressed a light kiss to his neck. "My apologies, lovely," he said.**

**Lavi clenched his eyes shut, forcing down the blush. "I already taught you how to do something with your mouth today…" Lavi seemed to freeze at his words. "Its time to show what you've learned," he whispered into his ear.**

**He spun around to look at the other male. "Pardon?" **

**Tyki seemed to pull him in with a single finger under his chin. He squinted his eyes at the other male. "Come now, lovely," he said, leading the red head over to the bed. **

**Lavi stood at the bed side, Tyki laying back, but not down. He looked over at the red head, eyes showing that he was waiting. **

**Swallowing what little pride he had left, he climbed onto the bed, kneeling between the older man's legs. He fumbled with the button and the zipper, blushing as he did so. As soon as he was completed with that, he pulled down the rest of the cloth, revealing the others length. Again, he blushed.**

**The others weight shifted, showing that he had laid down. The red head rolled his tongue across the tip, then started licking up, blushing furiously with half lidded eyes. He slowly clasped his lips over the head of the others cock, sucking gently while licking over the slit. He heard a small, but satisfied groan from the other. "You're-- such a tease," he informed.**

**He slowly began taking him into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the covered parts of Tyki's lengtb. Soon after a few sucks, he pulled his mouth away, placing a few kisses at the tip and licking around the base. Again, another pleasurable groan.**

**Sucking on individual parts of the others member, Lavi looked up at his teacher through his eyelashes. His eyes were closed, his head tossed back with his finger drawing in and away from the sheets at a steady pace.**

**Licking his lips, he continued and swallowed the man's length, sucking and licking more and more. He felt fingers tangle and tug gently at his hair. Continuing until his lips reached the base, he gave a long suck, liquid suddenly filling his mouth. He instinctively pulled away, only to the half way point, but stopped after that. **

**He let the rest of it fill his cavern, a bit dripping from the corner of his mouth. The rest, he swallowed, though not exactly enjoying the taste. He pulled away, sitting up. **

**A few pants from the other male, and he also sat up. Lavi blinked, closing his eyes as Tyki's hand came up and brushed the white stream of liquid from his chin. "Very good, lovely," he said. "You can resume your homework, if you wish," he chuckled lightly.**

**He scratched the back of his head, getting up and going for a drink of water before doing as his teacher said and resuming his homework.**

**~He didn't get a lot of his homework done. The red head groaned very quietly, not being able to concentrate. Finally giving up, he walked out. Tyki didn't seem to care that much.**

**Thinking of where to go to get his mind off things, he decided to go bug Allen and Kanda. He stopped at their door, his knuckles and inch from hitting the door when he heard a moan. He turned and walked away, finding it better not to disturb them. **

**Instead, he went to the library, which was shared by both King and Kings Academy.**

**There, he was greeted by Lenalee, who was about to leave. They said down. "It's good to see you, Lavi," she smiled.**

**He smiled back. "Its' good to see you too," he said.**

"**So, what's new?" she asked.**

"**Oh well…" he cut himself off, looking down and sulking.**

**She sweat dropped. "Um, what room do you have?" she asked, trying to change the subject. **

**The sulking aura around him increased. "Ah, um.. Eto… Oh! Who's your teacher?" she asked, wiping a bit of sweat from her forehead.**

**He pounded his head to the desk. "Tyki," came the short reply.**

**She blinked, sighing. "Your room mate?" she asked, starting to catch on.**

"**Tyki," he replied again.**

"**Ah, I see…" she turned away. "So, things not going well in class or something?" she asked.**

**He shook his head. "Things are going just fine. It's other things that make me shudder…" he went silent. **

"**Um, Lavi, maybe you should think about switching rooms," she said. She leaned in a bit closer. "I've heard bad rumors about that teacher in my class," she said.**

"**I don't even want to know…" he said, covering his head with an open book.**

**She sweat dropped, opening her mouth to say something, but was cut off by the bell. "Oops, I have to go. My class is starting. I'll talk to you later," she said, getting up and grabbing her book then striding off.**

**He groaned, standing up, only to stop. Sighing, he sat back down, laying his head down and closing his eyes. 'If not only for an hour, I'd like to be out of that room,' he thought.**

A/N: Wow, this is new, since I usually end with the lemony goodness parts. Oh well. Review. I need ideas for this story, and the Kaito Len one.

The Kaito Len one is for letter D in the yaoi alphabet. So help me out please!


	4. Secret

**A/N: Okay, I'm bored, so I'm going to start working on this a little more before I upload D. I, sort of need some ideas for that one anyway…**

**~Lavi yawned and shivered. "Welcome back, lovely," a smooth voice came from behind.**

**He jolted, turning around and falling against the desk. "Tyki… it's you…" he said, lacking any sort of emotion.**

**He stood, shivering and sitting back down. "It's cold," he mumbled. **

"**You were out for a while. I thought I'd look in the library," he smiled down. **

**Lavi seemingly scowled. A coat was draped over his shoulders, and he was picked up. "Wh-what're you doing?" he asked.**

"**You're cold, aren't you? I thought I'd help out. That's what teachers do after all, correct?"**

**He scowled a bit, but nodded slowly. "Correct…" he said quietly, refusing to let his tired self lean against the other. He didn't enjoy being carried bridal style.**

**~The halls were deserted. He was thankful that Tyki had chosen the long route, for the shorter route meant passing by Allen and Kanda's room. That would make him even more uncomfortable.**

**He snapped out of his thoughts as the door creaked open. Tyki walked over to the bed, laying the red head down and leaning over him, capturing him in a kiss. Lavi made a few noises of protest, but the older male didn't move. He huffed and finally gave up, slowly opening his mouth hesitantly. The other dove in. He clenched his eyes shut. **

**Tyki soon enough broke the kiss and rolled over onto his side. Lavi rolled so that their backs were facing each other. He quickly wiped his lips, scooting over to the edge of the bed and draping himself with the covers. Closing his eyes, he sighed and cuddled into the warmth of the blankets.**

**Sleepily with hazed over eyes, he backed into a warmth that surrounded him. He blinked, yawning again, then came to senses that the warmth was Tyki's chest again. He thought of escaping, but decided warm was good and backed into him some more, leaning his head back against the other. He let out a soft sigh, feeling lips light against his neck, almost unnoticeable. **

**But he felt them, his face starting to get hot as he leaned against it, falling into a light sleep.**

**~Awaking the next morning, he crawled away from the other male and out of bed. He placed one foot down and started to walk towards the door. Upon opening it, he found a few bags, he recognized as his. Sighing in relief, he dragged them in and dug for a pair of clothes; a with button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans.**

**He walked into the bathroom, remembering he didn't have school today. He changed and walked out, wondering what Allen and Kanda did on their days off. Dare he find out? …Yes…**

**He quickly dashed out and down the hall way and knocked on their door. Allen answered a few seconds later. Damn, he was just about to barge in. "Oh, hi there, Lavi," he smiled. "Come in."**

**The red head walked into the room, sitting back on the bed. "Nice to see you finally got your clothes," he said.**

"**Yeah… well, I'll get to the brief point of the reason I'm here besides the fact I'm bored," he said, looking around to make sure Kanda wasn't in sight. **

**Allen blinked. "And what might that be?" he asked, plainly confused.**

"**Are you and Yuu-chan dating?" Blunt and to the point.**

**The younger teen flushed. "N-no. What makes you think that?" he asked, staring down at his lap.**

**Lavi sighed. "Alright then, but I know something is going on. I was in the bathroom that morning," he informed.**

"**I-I know, you told us."**

"**I was in the bathroom…" he repeated, this time with more emphasis.**

**After a moment, Allen's eyes went wide and he blushed, looking down. "I, haven't told anyone. I don't plan to either but, I was just wondering…" he looked down and their was a short period of silence.**

"**It's… it's a stress reliever…" Allen finally spoke up.**

**Lavi blinked, looking up. "Eh?" he said, looking somewhat shocked.**

**The silver haired teens face was still red. "And besides, what about you and Tyki?" he asked, turning away a bit.**

**The red head blushed. "Wh-what are you talking about?" he asked.**

**He went silent. "Um, the d-day you got detention," he started, noticing that Lavi immediately froze. "Eh… I went to go get some help on the homework and, I… overheard…" he stopped and looked down at his hands, which were folded neatly in his lap.**

"**Overheard… what, exactly?" Lavi asked, carefully choosing his words.**

"**Uh, it was right after lunch that I went. I didn't have lunch that day, and I was the first one into the classroom about 20 seconds after the bell ran…" he said quietly.**

**Oh God. He was trying to explain, not be blunt, about how he heard the moans from the blow job. This was just freaking peachy. "So, I'll keep your secret if you keep mine?" he said, a bit questioningly. **

**He nodded quickly. Lavi got up and left, quickly.**

**~He sighed while sitting down at his desk. The red head laid his head down on his arms. He yawned. Standing from the seat, he walked over to the bed and sat down. **

**Somebody suddenly pulled him back. "T-Tyki?" he questioned, tensing a bit while looking up at the older male from an embarrassed blush.**

**He arched, gasping as he felt a pair of fingers pinch at each of his nipples, which were covered still by his shirt. "Wh-what're you doing?" he gasped, falling back.**

A/N: Tee Hee! Allen knows something he's not supposed to, and I just went cliff hanger on yo asses! XD Next time! Until then, Dramatic Tension is coming out soon. I hope you get a chance to read.

Again, it's under Misc

Then Vocaloid

Then Kaito Len


	5. Please

A/N: Hah hah! How'd ya like the cliff hanger? I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, sorry for the wait!

**~Tyki reached beneath his shirt. The red head almost winced, closing his eyes tightly with a red face as the teacher's hands explored. "Wh-what are you doing?" he asked softly, panting and then arching as Tyki's thumbs began grazing his nipples.**

**His other hand went south, grazing the clothed member. Lavi tossed his head back. "Ah, Sensei…" he bit his lip.**

**Feeling bold, he pushed back against the older male. He felt hands wrap around his waist. He continued to ground into the other, receiving a soft and barely audible moan from his teacher. Then he felt a soft pair of lips against his neck. He panted lightly. 'Why do I let him do this?' the red head wondered, though he let his thoughts drift off.**

**He only then noticed that his pants and underwear had been pulled down to his knees. He blushed deeply, hands being unable to cover him due to the restrictions of the others hands. One of Tyki's hands slid down his side, cupping his butt. He yelped, instinctively arching. He felt the others hand caressing him, moving closer to that area. He tensed, pressing his knees together.**

**A finger was inserted. He gasped, whining in pain and squirming. "Forgive me, lovely. This'll hurt. You know how to do this, right?" he asked.**

**He opened his eye half way, the finger moving around. He could feel it. He pushed back against it, then shook his head. "I- I'm a virgin," he said softly.**

**Tyki nibbled on his neck lightly. He closed his eyes somewhat tightly, letting out a small moan. He panted lightly. 'This is- so wrong…' he thought.**

**Panting, he bit his lower lip when another finger was inserted. He clenched his eyes shut even further, arching up against the others chest. A third finger was added soon after the second. He winced. Tyki kissed his neck lightly. **

**The red head tilted his head back, moaning lightly. He started rubbing the others member. He blushed, looking away. Tyki cupped his chin, bringing him to look at him and kissed him. Lavi kissed back hesitantly, tongues rolling across each other violently. **

**He moved away as Tyki pushed him foreword, butt sticking up. Lavi looked back at him, blushing lightly with hesitant eyes. "I'll go slowly," Tyki said.**

**He gripped the bed sheets, closing his eyes and burying his face in the sheets to suppress a groan of pain. Tyki's arm wrapped around his waist as he pushed into him a bit deeper. Lavi let out a small gasp, bucking his head back. He panted slightly. **

**The older male pulled out most of the way, then pushed back in slowly. Lavi groaned lightly, gripping the sheets between his teeth as Tyki began his paces quicker, moving in and out at a consistent pace.**

**He panted for breath as the other thrusted again, making him cry out. His arms lay limply at his sides, panting for air as he was repeatedly thrusted into by his teacher. "H-harder~!" he cried out, arching.**

**Tyki leaned foreword, pressing his chest to the others back while wrapping an arm around his waist, the other one being used for balance himself over him. Lavi's thighs dripped with liquids. Tyki cupped his member, rubbing it lightly as he thrusted into him repeatedly. **

**He suddenly cried out in pleasure, eyes going wide as his prostate was hit. "A~ah! A-again!" he shouted, pushing his hips back from the other, earning a hardly audible moan from his teacher.**

"**P-please, Sensei," he pleaded, blushing furiously.**

**The teacher continued, aiming for the same spot that made Lavi's insides twist and turn. His eyes shot open as he came onto the bed sheets, moaning the word 'Sensei.'**

**He panted, feeling a warm fluid on the inside of him. He whined a bit as he felt Tyki pull out. The red head covered himself with the sheets. **

**Tyki blinked, looking at the alarm clock. "I have to go. See you later, lovely," he said, sitting up and pulling any discarded clothing back on.**

**Lavi curled up into the sheets, going silent as the older male left. "God, what the hell is wrong with me?" he questioned himself.**

**~Outside, Tyki let out a deep breath, pulling back his hair with his hand. "I should stop. I shouldn't do this with students…" he sighed, going off for a walk.**

**~After a while, Lavi took a shower, then went to the library, where he saw, and started talking with Lenalee. "Hey, Lavi. How are you doing?" she asked.**

"**G-good…" he stuttered, his legs still not completely better from the experience.**

**She smiled and nodded. She blinked. "You should sit down. You seem a bit wobbly," she said, pulling out a chair.**

**He nodded, thanking her as he sat down. "Nee nee, are you busy tonight?" she asked.**

**Lavi blinked, then shook his head. She smiled. "Good. Then would you like to come with me and some friends to a club tonight?" she asked.**

**He nodded without really giving it much thought. She smiled even more. "Thank you. I asked Allen and Kanda as well. I don't want to go alone. I'm not sure what kind of club it is…" she said, smiling at the red head awkwardly.**

'**Oh god, what have I done,' he mentally cursed himself, but smiled and nodded.**

"**Meet me at the library at 5 o'clock tonight," she said.**

**~Tyki had walked into the room. It was empty. He looked over to the phone. There was a message. He listened to it. "Mm, Tyki, we're coming to pick you up around five," a voice giggled from the other line. "We're going to a club~" Rhodes' message finished with a beep. **

**He sighed. "What could it be this time I wonder…"**

A/N: Tee hee… lol


	6. m all caught up! Drunken Sex!

**Finally… *sighs* Sorry it took so long. I've been sidetracked. Um, I mentioned this on the Erase the Pain story, but if they're out of character, I don't really care…**

~ Lavi sighed, walking to the library as Lenalee had instructed. She was there with a few other friends he didn't recognize, and Allen and Kanda. Oh God. "I actually got them to come with us," she said, wiping her forehead while sighing. "This way," she said, walking off and being followed by the people.

Lenalee sweat dropped as they entered the club. There were lights dancing around with a crowd of people. Music was booming. Lavi sat down with Allen, Kanda, and Lenalee at the bar. "I swear, I didn't know there were going to be strippers…" she said, sulking a bit. "I have strange friends…"

Lavi sat back, briefly hoping none of them would come over to give him a lap dance. "Here, I'll buy you a drink. You don't seem to be enjoying yourself," Lenalee said to Lavi.

"Same to you," the red head said.

She nodded slightly, paying for the first drink. He took a sip, pulling away at the tart taste, but continued to drink it. He sighed, putting it down. She paid for the second drink as well, which he drank. There was already another drink before he could say 'no more'. Being the kind and caring person he was, he took the drink. Another drink came. He was starting to get light headed, so he figured why not and chugged it quickly, setting the glass down while the bar tender took the other 6-7 empty mugs and washed them. Lenalee handed him another one. Again, he drank.

He let out a sigh. "I'm out of money," she said.

"It's fine," he smiled, though he was by now, drunk. He paid for another few glasses of alcohol before standing.

Falling back in his seat, he put his head down. 'I got drunk… Just great,' he thought, finishing up what little was left in his glass before standing again, a little wobbly, and making his way to the middle of the dance floor.

A few people bumped into him until he fell into somebody's chest. His vision was blurry, and he didn't quite see who it was. "Take a seat away from the lights," were all he could make out from the silky voice that pulled him away from the crowd and over to a chair.

Drunk and not really knowing exactly what he was doing, he pushed the taller figure into the chair and sat on his lap, his legs on either side while wrapping his arms around the other's neck. He got his vision back just enough to make out brown hair and gray skin. Of course, when you're drunk, you don't really care to pay attention to the small things.

He fell foreword, straddling the taller male and biting his neck lightly. He heard a low, almost inaudible groan from the other. The red head smirked somewhat, continuing the straddling motion, letting out soft pants. His grip tightened around the others neck a bit as his waist was pulled closer. Another moan parted each of their lips as Lavi grinded down against the taller male.

"Mm… Tyki…" he moaned.

"Yes, Lovely?" the silky voice replied.

Pulling back, he let his lips crash down onto the others, pushing his tongue through the others lips into a deep, heated kiss. Lavi moaned into it as one of his nipples was caressed through his shirt. He panted lightly, breaking the kiss, arching into the others touch and tossing his head back. Tyki pressed his lips lightly to the cloth covered flesh, slowly lifting up his shirt then stopping.

Lavi glared weakly at him. "We're in public. People are starting to stare, including those people you walked in with," Tyki murmured in his ear while smirking lightly.

He blushed a deep red. Tyki smirked at this, standing up and catching the other by placing a hand behind his back. He closed his eyes burying his face into the others chest. "Let's go find an empty room," he whispered.

The red head nodded, the blush on his cheeks deepening some. He wobbly walked to a room. The door was open. The room itself was empty. Lavi's eye twitched at how convenient the room was. All thoughts were lost as the door was heard closing and then locked. He looked back from the corner of his eye and was turned around then pushed on the bed. Tyki nipped at his neck some. He tilted his head back, moaning quietly.

Tyki started stripping his student of his shirt. Being drunk, (A/N: Yeah, that's it…) he arched his back to provide a quicker removal of his shirt. He closed his eyes, biting a lip to hide a moan as the older male's fingers lightly caressed his nipples. He moved his head to the side, gripping at the sheets and attempting to hide the red on his face. A large hand cupped his chin and turned him back, pressing a rough kiss to the red head's lips. He arched and lifted his legs to wrap around the others waist.

As the kiss broke, he looked back up at his teacher, eyes half lidded, lips parted slightly. Tyki quickly stripped him of his pants, discarding them to the floor beside the bed. He grinded lightly into the other, holding his thighs with both hands while nibbling on his neck, then beginning to suck. Lavi clenched his eyes shut, shuddering slightly.

The older males hand traveled down the others abdomen and stroked Lavi's member. He let out a small gasp, gripping the sheets. Tyki pushed a finger into his entrance. He winced, shifting at the slight discomfort. The finger swirled inside of him. Lavi groaned as it was pushed further in. "Just… Ah," he tried to speak, but couldn't get any words out. A second digit entered with the first.

He arched, crying out in almost bitter silence as the two fingers made their way in and out. Lavi panted, gripping the sheets while arching and biting his lip lightly. "You're sensitive tonight, Lovely," Tyki breathed into his ear. "And you smell of alcohol."

Not replying, the released his lip from the grasp of his teeth and let out a muffle cry, covering his mouth. Another finger pushed into his entrance, forcing it's way passed the first two. A few kissed were placed along his rib cage. With his free hand, he used two of his fingers and stroked up Lavi's length. Lavi arched suddenly, letting out a surprised moan. "Very sensitive," he mumbled, licking the tip lightly then swallowing him.

His lips pressed together as his teacher bobbed his head up and down slowly. He clenched his legs tighter, his entire body tensing at the pleasure filled sensations tickling his body. Tossing his head back, he let out a loud moan, releasing inside of the other mouth right as his fingers stroked the red head's prostate.

Tyki pulled his fingers out to look at the panting figure before him. He smirked, seeing that Lavi had already started falling asleep. He covered him with a blanket, then walked towards the door, unlocking it and then leaving, re-locking it behind him.

"Tyki… what were you doing?" Rhode asked, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

He turned towards her, smirking lightly. "That's none of your concern," He replied before turning away and walking off.

Scowling, she followed, glaring at him the whole time.

-------

Okay, he had a few beers. It was no big deal right? Cross drank all the time… And besides it was only… 4... To what, 9 drinks? Don't know. Author got bored of counting.

The silver haired teen washed his face in the bathroom. His face was flushed slightly as he walked out. Freezing and slumping back to the bathroom as he saw Lavi and Tyki enter a room, he was only curious. The door was locked, so he stood against a wall. He heard moans and covered his mouth slightly, half blushing in embarrassment, the rest caused by the alcohol.

Hearing the moaning become louder with the faint sound of sucking, it sent a couple of chills down his spine; the blood slowly went South. He whined slightly, kneeling down on the ground. He panted ever so slightly, covering his mouth as he cupped himself. His eyes shot open and he stopped immediately, hearing a loud moan and then footsteps. He stood, walking awkwardly off back to the mob of people.

With half lidded eyes, he didn't really watch where he was going when walking into the mob. A few people pushed him, guiding him into the center. He blinked. 'Damn it. This is just great…' he mentally cursed at the people who were oblivious to how horny he was then.

He licked his lips slightly. He was suddenly pushed back into someone. "Sorry!" he said loudly, face palming when he found out it was Kanda. He blushed and turned away.

The raven raised an eyebrow at the action. Allen didn't move from his spot, making an effort to stay turned away from Kanda. His eye twitched slightly and he grabbed the younger male's shoulder, spinning him around roughly. Allen let out a small gasp, falling into Kanda's chest and gripping his shirt, putting his head down to hide the blush that was present on his cheeks.

Blinking slowly, he smirked, tilting the others chin up and pressing their lips together roughly. Allen's eyes widened partially, snapping away from the others touch and blushing even more. Still smirking, he grabbed the silver haired teens' wrist and started caressing his erection. Allen gasped, moaning into the other's chest. "We're… in-- pu--blic," he gasped out.

"So? You're the only one who actually cares," he snorted, squeezing lightly.

Another gasp parted his lips and he clasped his hands over his mouth, though no longer protesting. Kanda's hand slid behind the clothe and started rubbing the bare flesh. Allen dug his nails into the raven's shirt, panting with his eyes clenched tightly shut. He slid his thumb over the very tip. "Oh God," he moaned out a muffled cry as he came in Kanda's hand.

Kanda pulled his hand away, wiping off the white & creamy liquid. He smirked and walked off, sitting down away from the crowd.

* * *

**A/N: I just realized something. Why was Kanda on the dance floor to begin with? Also, I didn't really have a plot for the story when I started it, so I just threw that thing with Rhode into the story. Okay, I'm on G in the alphabet. Also, in case you haven't read any of them, I made another account. My email isn't working, so I may or may not switch off to that one. Don't get angry! **

**G:Nabari no ou**

**Yoite/Miharu**

**Good Night**

**Rated M**

**Hopefully that chapter was a little longer than the others…**


	7. Stalling

**A/N: Nyaaahhh… My bad. I've been getting lazy, and I haven't been updating. I apologize. I had this 2 ½ page paper due, and the rough draft took so long for me to do… anyway, enjoy.**

**Chapter 7**

**Oh, and this is not the first chapter. The beginning of the story is on my other account: RennaRyuuga**

---

~The red head groaned upon waking up. "Oh, God, my head feels like it's splitting. What happened?" he wondered with one eye closed, speaking to nobody but himself.

He sat up, allowing the sheets to fall away from him. Forgetting about the head ache, he looked down, eyes widening slightly. "What the hell!?" he yelled, clenching his head a surge of pain rang through. "Ow, damn…" he murmured, curling up on the bed.

Lavi turned onto his back, then slowly sat up, feeling very groggy as he put his legs over the side of the bed and searched for his scattered clothes. As soon as he was dressed, he speed out of the club, still wondering why there were rooms made for sex.

When he walked out into the open, there was nobody there besides a janitor and a couple of people who had passed out drunk at the bar. Rubbing his head, he awkwardly stumbled out. He wasn't going to go to any club with Lenalee again…

~He walked silently passed the gates, pacing to his dorm and unlocking the door, the opening it, stepping inside, and closing it, leaning his back to the wall. "Welcome back, lovely," said a silky yet sharp voice.

He froze somewhat. "Uh, yeah…" he replied, hesitantly, smelling the very faint scent of alcohol.

Tyki walked out of the kitchen and sat on the bed, crossing his legs. "Y-yes, sensei?" he questioned, slightly tense.

"Come sit down," he said.

"N… no, I'm good," he said, inching his way towards the bathroom.

Tyki didn't seem to notice, laying back and falling asleep on the bed. Lavi made his way into the bathroom before stripping and setting his clothes on the toilet, grabbing a towel and starting the water, waiting for it to warm up. After a moment, he set the towel with his clothes and placed a foot into the shower, feeling the warm water wash over the bottom of his leg before climbing the rest of the way in. He sighed in relief, blushing slightly at the feeling of a creamy liquid oozing from his hole. 'Damn, what happened last night?' he wondered.

~He washed for roughly 20 to maybe 30 minutes before turning off the water and taking a step out. Grabbing the towel, the red head dried his hair and continued down. When he was all dried, he dressed himself and walked out of the bathroom, seeing that Tyki was still asleep. He blinked slowly, then walked to the dorm room door and slipped on his shoes before walking out.

Lavi closed the door quietly behind him, then started walking down the hall towards Allen and Kanda's room. He was about to knock when he heard the faint sound of moaning. He winced slightly, then continued walking. "I'll come back later," he said to himself, then headed off towards the library.

Yawning, he grabbed a book from the shelf, then left to find a table to read at. There was hardly anyone in the library. He sighed, laying his head down as he read.

As his eyes scanned the words one by one, quickly, he stifled a yawn, closing his eyes as he did this. The red head wiped away the tired tears, then continued reading, spacing out at the end of every couple of words.

Lavi shut the book and sighed. "This isn't working," he murmured quietly to himself. 'I'm still thinking of why I was in that room…' he thought, thinking deeply and trying to recall the events of the previous night.

He flushed slightly, remembering the sticky liquid that had leaked from him. Shaking his head, he stood and left to go and put the book away, then sat back down. He let out a heavy sigh.

When he was half way asleep, someone tapped his head. He blinked, looking up. "Lavi, if you sleep here, you'll catch a cold," Lenalee said, sighing while putting the book she had tapped his head with down.

He blinked slowly. "Sorry," he murmured, sitting up. Silent for a moment, he decided to ask. "Lenalee, last night, do you know what I did at the bar?" he questioned.

She blinked, looking over at him, eyes slightly wide. Great. Now he knew he did something. "What did I do?" he asked, sighing some, a light shade of pink dusting his cheeks.

"Well, um, I…" she took a deep breath in, then exhaled. "Well, I'll put it short and simple, and I won't go into detail. So, I bought a few drinks for you, and you sort of got drunk." She took a breath. "I got up to go to the bathroom. When I came back you were gone, so I looked around for you. When I saw you, you were… Well, how do I put this?" she questioned, blushing slightly as she fiddled with her fingers.

"I was what, Lenalee?" Lavi questioned seriously.

"I--- you were giving, um, Tyki-sensei a lap dance," she said, blushing a bit and avoiding eye contact with the red head.

Lavi blinked, mind going blank for a moment. "L-Lavi?" she asked, slightly puzzled by the lack of response. Slowly, she stood. "I'll just leave you alone then," she said, quietly walking off.

As she did so, Lavi smashed his head on the table, blushing brightly. "That's great, super…" he growled to himself. "Then wait, was that… Oh god," he cursed quietly to himself before getting up and heading back.

~Lavi stopped in front of Allen and Kanda's room. Sighing, he knocked on the door. At this point, he didn't care much if they were screwing or not. Allen opened the door. "Oh, hi Lavi," he smiled.

The red head forced on a crooked smile that quickly turned into a frown. Allen blinked in confusion. "Can I stay here for a while? I don't want to go back to my room," he said.

Kanda appeared right behind Allen. Allen squeaked at the raven wrapped an arm around his waist. "No," he said, before closing the door.

Lavi blinked, then groaned inwardly, leaning back against the wall behind him. 'Guess I don't have any choice now…' he murmured to himself.

Slowly, very, very slowly, he turned, walking at a slug's pace back to his dorm, dragging his feet as he did so. He took at least 5 different detours, got lost by the gates 3 times, and took a full hour and a half to complete a 5 minute walk. 'I don't think I've stalled enough,' he thought, looking up at the ever darkening sky. 'However, I don't really have much of a choice but to go back now. Unless I want to sleep outside. Hmmm… that doesn't sound like a bad idea right now,' he continued in his thoughts.

In the end, he ended up back in the hall ways, still stalling. The lights were dim, and it was dark by now. Finally, after another 20 minutes of wandering, his feet were sore and he finally walked back to the dorm. He gradually opened the door, bit by bit, still stalling for time. He peered in, finding the room was dark. Blinking, Lavi pushed the door the rest of the way open, then walked over to the bed. It wasn't that late, Tyki couldn't have been asleep yet. He pressed his hand to the bed, then reached over and clicked on the light. As suspected, nobody was there. Just an empty room.

The red head sighed, then plopped down on his back. He closed his eyes, sighing in bliss. Startled by the sudden ringing of the phone, he jumped off the bed and yelped. It rang a second time. He dived over the bed for it. "Hello?" he said into the phone after pressing talk.

No immediate reply. "Hello?" he asked again.

"I won't let you have him! You're not taking Tyki away from us!" a girl yelled into the phone.

"Wha--" he didn't get a chance to finish before she hung up. He blinked, then slowly hung up the phone. He whined. "My head hurts…"

**A/N: I finally got it up. Sorry it took so long. I haven't even started on G yet, so, be patient please! Until then, I hope you guys had a good year, and, if you're one of the few who actually review, then I want some feed back. And to let me know that you actually read these notes, tell me what your New Years resolution was. **


	8. Grading System

**A/N: aaa… chapter 8... Thanks for viewing.**

Lavi blinked, then hung up the phone. "Strange…" he said, laying back on the bed.

He yawned, then crawled under the covers, resting his head on the pillow. Shutting his eyes, the red head slowly fell asleep.

~A few hours later, the door opened quietly. Tyki walked in slowly, shutting the door and locking it again. He didn't move from the door for a while. After the while was over, he walked over to the nightstand next to his side of the bed, he slowly sat down, turning the lamp on, then looking over his shoulder at a sleeping Lavi. He sighed slightly, then checked the time.

His eyes moved back over to the red head. Smirking slightly, he leaned down, pressing their lips together, sliding his tongue passed the others lips. Lavi shifted in his sleep, tongue moving slightly against the others. He arched slightly. Tyki pressed his waist down with his hands.

The red head's eyes flickered open, then immediately widened, a soft tint of red dusting over his cheeks. He clenched his eyes shut before pulling away. "Wh-what're you doing?" he asked loudly. "I have school today."

Tyki sneered slightly. "That doesn't mean we can't have a before school lesson," he said, pinning the red head to the bed.

"Sorry, but I'd rather be able to walk today, without the limp," he said, pushing back. "And besides, you're a teacher. Don't you find this a bit strange to be doing with a student?" Lavi questioned, looking off to the side.

Tyki leaned down, biting lightly on the red head's neck. "Maybe," he replied, sucking lightly. "But you don't want to stop either," he said, rubbing Lavi's crotch.

He gasped, arching immediately before pushing the hand away. "N-no…" he said, turning onto his side.

The older male continued, gliding his hand beneath Lavi's shirt. "Then I'll leave it at this. If you don't, do this, I'll lower you A to a F."

Lavi's eyes widened and he glared. "Bastard, you wouldn't," he growled.

"I would," he said, crashing their lips together.

Lavi tried to protest, but all protests were muffled into the kiss. He gripped onto the olders' shirt, then finally pushed him back, then got up and walked into the bathroom. Tyki looked over silently. "A 'F' it is then," he smirked slightly to himself before starting to change.

The red head turned on the hot, then cold water, stepping into the shower after stripping. "He wouldn't would he?" he wondered, biting his lip slightly.

~About 20 minutes later, Lavi stepped out of the shower getting dressed again, then walked out, slightly happy that Tyki wasn't there. He thought back to what Tyki said about his grade and winced slightly. They were getting their grades today. He'd just have to wait and see.

He sat down silently at his desk, laying his head down for a moment. He put his head back up when he heard the door open. He sighed when Allen and Kanda came in, then glued his eyes to his desk.

Lavi stayed spaced out until someone passed him back a paper. It had his grades on it. He frowned, crumpling the sheet in his hand, finding that he had an F. He glared up at the front of the room at his teacher, Tyki, flipping through random documents on the computer. He bit his lip and turned it over. "Everything okay, Lavi?" Allen whispered.

Sighing, he grinned. "Yeah, you bet," he replied, though went back and scowled at the paper in silence.

~After classes were done for the day, Lavi went up the Tyki's desk, after all the students had left. He slapped the paper down on the desk. Tyki didn't move his eyes from the screen. "Yes?" he questioned, clicking off the window.

"You were serious," he scowled at his teacher.

Tyki's smirk only seemed to grow. "Yes, I was," he said, completely normal.

The red head bit down on his lip. "What… what am I doing to raise my grade for your class?" he asked quietly, wincing slightly at the words.

His smirk grew again, and he slowly turned his head to face Lavi, slowly reaching out a hand and grabbing his wrist, pulling him onto his lap. Lavi scowled a bit, facial expression not changing once. "I thought so…" he murmured.

He blushed slightly at the feeling of Tyki's hand rubbing his butt, shifting slightly in the older male's lap. His other hand slid up the red head's shirt, gliding beneath it and stopping on a nipple. He pinched and twisted it lightly.

Lavi bit his lip again, unconsciously arching into the touch subconsciously. Tyki unbuttoned the red head shirt, letting his teeth glide lightly along one nipple, still playing with the opposite one between his fingers. Lavi wrapped his arms around the back of his teachers neck for balance, blushing a bit more while biting down on his lip harder, arching up more into the touch and mentally cursing himself for being so submissive.

Tyki pressed to fingers to his students' lips. "Suck," he ordered lightly.

Glaring slightly, he did as he was told, slowly taking the fingers into his mouth and sucking on them slowly, making them wet and sticky with his saliva as his tongue rolled around them, running in between them. Tyki's arm slithered around the red heads' waist, pulling him slightly closer and kissing his neck lightly. Lavi blushed slightly, sucking again and then pulling away from the digits.

Rubbing his back for a moment, his hand slid down, pulling down the red heads' pants and trailing his wet finger tips down the others back, leaving a thin, glistening trail. Lavi shivered slightly. Tyki inserted the two fingers into his entrance, pushing them all the way in. The red head bit his lip again, arms tightening around the older male's neck and pulling them closer while tensing up. He instinctively pushed back on the fingers, an almost silent moan escaping from his lips, but not going unheard by his teacher.

Smirking slightly, he spread them, then closed them back together again, starting to move them in and out, opening the fingers every so often. The red head panted heavily, struggling to keep his voice in. He let out a small whimper, arching into Tyki's chest with his eyes shut tightly when the fingers brushed up against his sweet spot. He ran his fingers through Tyki's hair and cuffing it in his hands lightly.

Tyki nuzzled his neck, almost lovingly, adding a third finger in the process and moving his hips up to rub their groins together. Lavi let go somewhat, letting out a soft moan, relaxing slightly. Tyki bit down lightly on the flesh of the red heads neck. Lavi immediately leaned his head back, exposing more neck. Tyki tugged the white shirt off of Lavi's shoulders, kissing the wind pipe and lightly sucking on it, grinding his teeth slightly against the flesh.

He gasped in surprise, biting back another moan. As Tyki removed the fingers, Lavi let out a quiet groan of displeasure. Tyki leered somewhat at this. He pulled down his own pants, groaning slightly as the cloth rubbed over his own erection. Lavi tensed some, feeling something now prodding against his hole that wasn't the fingers.

There was a knock on the door. Lavi's eyes went wide and he froze. "The doors locked. Keep quiet," Tyki murmured into his ear. "Yes?" he questioned.

Lavi let out a small sigh, leaning back against the desk, then gasping and covering his mouth as he was thrusted into. "Tyki? Mm, well, there's another staff meeting today, just so you know. It's being held in about a half an hour," a woman's voice called from behind the door.

He hummed in reply, moving slowly in and out of the red head, who was struggling even more to keep his voice in. "Okay. Thanks for informing me. I'll be there," he said, gripping Lavi's waist.

The red head bit down on his hand and he felt Tyki's member graze his prostate. "Also, we wanted to know why you were absent at the last one," she said from just outside the door.

'Hurry up and leave damn it!' Lavi thought, though dared not say it aloud.

"Oh, I was feeling slightly ill, so I went to rest in my room," he replied normally.

"Okay then. I'll tell them," the lady said.

Lavi squeezed his legs together, biting his hand and drawing blood while he was thrusted into again. Foot steps were heard as she trotted off down the halls. Lavi waited another moment, arching his back and letting out a loud moan as his prostate was hit directly.

Tyki leaned over him slightly, placing his forearms on either side of Lavi's head while once again, driving into the red head. Once again, he bit down softly on the others neck, sucking harshly. Lavi tossed his head to the side, wrapping his arms around Tyki's neck and his legs around his waist. "Harder!" he moaned loudly, arching his back up fiercely.

Doing as told, he thrusted into him deeply, wrapping his arms around the red heads back. "You're amazing, lovely," he murmured into his ear.

Lavi blushed a bit at the comment, arching into him more before cumming onto their stomachs. Feeling Lavi tighten around him, the groaned lowly while cumming inside of him. The red head panted heavily, letting his legs drop and hang over the desk. Tyki pulled away from Lavi's neck, smirking slightly, but saying nothing towards the red mark conveniently created on his neck for all to see.

Not seeming to notice, Lavi sat up and winced slightly, but stood up and pulled his pants out before rushing to the door. "You have to raise my grade again," he glared before walking out.

Tyki blinked, then let out a sigh, logging back onto his computer and changing the grade quickly. He brought his hand up to his lips, then bit down lightly on his thumb, staring at the screen.

**A/N: Ah, yes. This one was fairly long for my normal standard, I must say…**


	9. Homework

A/N: I might, possibly be starting a new story. However, I hope to finish up at least one of the other ones first… I don't know. I'm going to try to limit them to 20 to maybe 30 chapters.

**~Lavi sighed, laying his head down on the desk he was working at back in the dorm. He was a bit flustered, feeling somewhat like a toy. He bit his lip slightly, trying to concentrate on his homework. He sighed, putting the pencil down. He yawned widely, suddenly feeling very tired. "Oh well. I can't work well when I'm tired anyway," he said, pushing away from the desk and walking over to the bed, then laying down.**

**He let out another small yawn, curling up in the middle of the bed. The red head closed his eyes, pulling the covers closer. He fell asleep shortly.**

**~Tyki sighed, walking out of the conference. He walked down the hall, turning the corner and stopping right at the door the dorm room. He placed his hand on the door knob, turning it and walking in. He blinked, looking over at the red headed student of his, who was currently sleeping on the bed.**

**Smirking slightly, he walked over. He sat down on the bed, next to Lavi. He leaned down and kiss his temple, whispering into his ear, "Lovely…" **

**Lavi's eyes twitched open. He yelped and jumped away, falling off the other side of the bed. "You should be doing your homework," Tyki said normally.**

"**You…" he mumbled a few curses, then went to the desk with his back pack.**

**Once he sat down, he pulled out a text book: Math. (A/N: Ugh, I'm terrible at math.) Tyki walked into the kitchen, deciding not to disturb him for the moment and get something to quench his hunger. **

**~Lavi groaned to himself, writing down the next few answers. He was bored. He laid his head down, closing his eyes. "You're not trying to sleep, are you?" Tyki asked from the door way into the kitchen, which he had oh-so randomly appeared at.**

**His head shot back up and he quickly started jotting down answers. He glared slightly over his shoulder, but then continued, finishing the first few problems. Tyki smirked to himself, walking back into the kitchen.**

**Finishing with math, he went to the next subject. 'I hate homework,' the red head thought with a groan, smacking his head to the desk as he pulled out a sheet of science paper.**

**He randomly started doodling, growing bored of that too, then laid his head back on the desk. He fell into a very light sleep. **

**Tyki walked back into the room, blinked, then sighed. "Now now, we can't have that," he murmured, walking over and placing a hand over Lavi's.**

**Shifting, the red head didn't wake. He pulled Lavi slightly into his chest, licking up his neck and sliding a hand up his shirt. His eyes fluttered open and he moaned slightly before he could stop himself. His eyes went wide, and he turned around. "You shouldn't sleep while doing your homework," Tyki said, ghosting his lips over Lavi's.**

**Lavi blushed slightly, turning away and gripping his pencil in his hand. The taller male pressed their lips together and letting his tongue slip passed. "Nnnngh…" Lavi was too tired to do anything.**

**Breaking the kiss, he pulled the chair away and stepped behind him. "Keep working," he said. **

**Lavi shakily started writing down answers, tensing as his teachers hands started working at his pants. He blushed slightly, temporarily stopping to bite back a moan as Tyki started stroking his length. He slowly wrote down some answers, though his mind was becoming foggy, which was making it harder to think…**

**Tyki slid his tongue over the tip of Lavi's member. He moaned out very quietly, clenching his pencil tightly. "Ah!" he somewhat squeaked as Tyki pinched one of his nipples in between his fingers. He arched into the touch.**

"**Keep working," he whispered into his ear while giving a playful nip.**

**Lavi bit his lip, returning his eyes to his paper and trying his best to put his focus there and not on his growing erection. Didn't work very well. He panted lightly, face completely flushed. Tyki pulled Lavi's pants down just passed his thighs, placing two fingers at the boys' lips. "Suck," he ordered lightly, pressing them in.**

**Lavi tried to protest, but started licking them anyway. Tyki pulled them out when he was satisfied, then pressed two to the red head's hole. He gapsed, then pushed down on the fingers, biting down harder on his lip to hold in a moan. He paused his writing for a moment before continuing and accidentally writing 'sex' on his paper. His eye widened slightly and he quickly erased it, writing down the actual answer.**

**Tyki chuckled, nipping at the flesh of his neck. He added another finger. Lavi bit down harder on his lip, trying his best to focus on his work.**

"**Fin-ished…" Lavi panted.**

"**Good. Now English and Social Studies," Tyki said.**

**Lavi's heart sunk, but he got out the few papers of homework he had. Tyki spread his fingers before pulling them out. "I'm going to enter, Lovely, so pause your writing for just a second," he murmured, slowly moving into him.**

**He let out an almost silent gasp, clawing at the desk. "God! I'm going to…!" He panted, legs shaking and threatening to fall out from under him.**

**His pencil became loose in his hand. Tyki clenched the red head's hand together. "Don't drop your pencil. You're not done with your homework yet," he said, slowly bucking his hips foreword.**

"**Ah!" He arched. "Ah~ I'm going to…" he whimpered slightly as Tyki wrapped his fingers around the base of his member.**

"**We can't have you cumming until you finish your homework," he said, smirking.**

**He gasped, biting down again on the same spot of his lip, struggling to hold the pencil straight as he slowly wrote down the answers, trying his best to keep them as neat and orderly as possible.**

**Tyki lightly thrusted into him once. He bit down slightly harder, pausing for a second before starting again on the word. Tyki closed his eyes, kissing the back of Lavi's shoulder. Lavi blushed slightly, still working on the one word. **

**Biting down slightly harder, his lip finally started to bleed. Tyki watched as a drop of blood fell on the paper. Sighing slightly, he turned Lavi's head to the side, kissing him lightly on the lips and rubbing his tongue to the wound, beginning to lightly suck the blood away. Lavi barely held back a moan. "You can finish your homework tomorrow morning," he said, thrusting into him.**

"**Sensei!" he cried out, dropping his pencil while Tyki released the hold on Lavi's member and wrapped his arms around his waist.**

**Lavi placed his hands over Tyki's moaning again as he was thrusted into. He fell back against him, panting heavily while arching and unconsciously trying to spread his legs wider. He moaned loudly as his sweet spot was hit, and came. Panting, he fell foreword to the desk, eyes still hazed over and his cheeks flushed.**

**~Allen stood just outside the door when he heard his red headed friend call out, "sensei!" His hand was raised to knock. He slowly put it down and walked away. 'I'll come back later,' he thought.**

**~Lavi panted. Tyki picked him up and set him on the bed. Lavi looked up at him. The older males hand was on his thigh, moving up to his ass. He stopped his hand and glared, a weak glare. Tyki blinked. "Something wrong? You didn't seem to mind it when you were doing your homework," he said with a sly smirk.**

**His glare increased. "I won't be used as a toy. Find someone else," he glared.**

**Tyki blinked in slight surprise before smashing their lips together. Lavi gasped in surprise, falling back further into the bed. He tried to push his teacher away, but quickly lost his strength when Tyki's tongue slid into his mouth. **

**The older male pulled back shortly. "You're not a toy," he said quickly before pressing their lips together again.**

**Lavi closed his eyes, unconsciously wrapping his arms around Tyki's neck and moaning into the kiss. He tilted his head some to deepen the kiss. He felt warm hands stroke his sides, slowly moving down to his hips. The red head arched up, breaking the kiss and leaning his head back. **

**Tyki gave a short nip at Lavi's neck. He let out a small yelp, opening his eyes slightly. He closed the again as a pair of lips pressed against his neck, licking, sucking and nipping. Lavi arched, moaning out softly and quietly the others name. **

**As he pulled back from the red heads neck, he placed another kiss on the red mark he had left, smirking slightly. Lavi grinded up into him, moaning out and gripping at the bed sheets. "You're very excited," he murmured into the others ear, making the red head blush softly.**

**He grinded back down. Lavi gasped and moaned, grinding back up again. The older nudged two digits into his hole. He pressed back again, moaning quietly. "You---you already, ah!" he gasped out. "You---hah, already did that," he said through withered pants.**

"**I know," he said, slowly moving in another finger and pushing them back into Lavi arched up.**

"**There!" he cried out, pressing back and moaning loudly.**

**Tyki chuckled some, pressing his fingers against the others sweet spot. He slowly removed them before positioning himself, then kissing Lavi quickly on the lips as he thrusted in. Lavi's legs clenched around Tyki's waist as he cried out, eye widening.**

**He paused for a moment, kissing the red heads chest. His legs settled to the side, and he laid back. Tyki slowly started moving again, pulling out half way before thrusting back in. Lavi jolted up, arching slightly while letting out a soft yelp. "T-Tyki!" he cried out as the other started moving in a rapid pace in and out of him.**

**He arched as his sweet spot was hit by the others member, wrapping his legs around him and clinging to him. "Ah! It's--hot!" he shouted, arching more.**

**Thrusting one more time, the red head came, letting out a silent cry while arching violently. Panting, Tyki pulled out, not having finished. **

**After a moment, Lavi put his hand to Tyki's chest and pushed him back, climbing over him and kneeling down. Tyki blinked. "S-sorry… I finished without you," he murmured, flushing slightly before licking the tip of his teachers member.**

**Tyki let out a small gasp, running his fingers through the red heads hair. Lavi swallowed him half way, turning his head slightly to adjust. Tyki groaned, gripping the red heads hair softly. Lavi gave a few small sucks, letting his tongue glide around smoothly before deep-throating him.**

**Gasping slightly, Lavi closed his eyes, feeling a warm, salty liquid shoot into his mouth, slowly, he pulled back, gradually swallowing it before falling back. Tyki climbed over him. "Everything alright?" he questioned.**

**Nodding slowly, the red head closed his eyes and curled up, pulling the blankets towards him. Sighing, Tyki climbed behind him, draping an arm around his waist before pulling the blankets over their shoulders.**

**A/N: Finished the chapter finally. Enjoyed it I hope. Also, I'm redoing something. H is not going to be a full metal alchemist story. Instead, I'm changing it.**

**I don't know where my yaoi list is, but rest assured, I will be doing a different one for H.**


	10. Fever

**A/N: Sorry! .**

**~Lavi mumbled in his sleep, drooling slightly. He turned, facing Tyki's chest. Nuzzling slightly into the warmth, Lavi slowly opened his eyes. He blinked slowly, tiredly, then closed his eyes again, nuzzling slightly more. 'Warm…' he thought.**

**He slowly opened his eyes, trying to fully wake up. As the red head became more aware of his surroundings, he pushed back from his teachers chest, still groggy. He slowly looked up, accidentally pressing their lips softly together. Lavi blinked once, and his eyes shot wide open as he scrambled back from the other male and fell off the bed.**

**---**

**He silently changed, grabbing his back pack and leaving for the library, forgetting completely to cover up the hickey before he left. **

**Lavi sat down at in a chair in the library, then yawned slightly. "Huh, I'm feeling much more energized," he murmured. **

**Allen walked passed him, paused, then sat across from him. "Hey, Lavi," he said.**

**Lavi blinked and looked up at his younger friend. "Oh, hey. Didn't see you there," he said.**

**Allen smiled lightly. Lenalee walked up behind them. "Hey you guys," she smiled.**

**She sat down beside Allen, her eyes falling on the red mark on Lavi's neck. "Lavi, is that a hickey?" she asked, staring.**

**Lavi jumped, freezing for a moment as his heart sunk. Allen blinked, blushing lightly at the red mark he just now noticed. "Uh, um…" Lavi looked around franticly, covering the hickey with his hand. "What're you talking about?" he smiled crookedly.**

**Lenalee gave him a shifty look. "Lavi, you're a terrible liar," she said.**

**He dropped his head onto the table and looked up at her with a heavy blush. "So, who gave the hickey?" she asked, smirking slightly.**

"…" **Silence. She sighed. "Fine, I won't make you tell me," she said, crossing her arms and pouting.**

**He stood. "I should be getting to school," he said, smiling nervously and speeding out.**

**Allen stood and followed him. Catching up, he slipped a small case of cover up into the red heads pocket and stopped him. "Put it on before you leave the dorm. People won't notice the hickeys," he whispered before speeding off.**

**Lavi gave a strange look and raised an eye brow. He blinked, then looked in his pocket at the cover up and sighed, walking to the bathroom to apply some.**

**---**

**He let out a small sigh, silently thanking Allen and the cover up as he sat down in class. He sat back in his chair, looking at the directions on the board and getting out said supplies.**

**The red head controlled a forming of blush at his cheeks when Tyki walked in. He sighed and stayed calm. He put his head down as Tyki flashed a smirk at him from a side glance, a small bit of blush dusting his face. He let out a breath and slowly calmed, though very tense.**

**---**

**During class, somewhere around the middle, Lavi began getting consumed in thoughts, spacing out. "--paying attention?" **

**The red head blinked. "Huh?"**

"**Are you paying attention?" Tyki asked again, right in front of the red head's desk.**

**Lavi's breath caught. 'When did he get there!?'**

"**Uh, yeah," he said, giving a small nod.**

"**Are you sure about that, Lovel---" he bit his lip.**

**Lavi froze, blood rushing from his face as his heart rate increased. He narrowed his eyes slightly to glare at his teacher. Without a word, Tyki took long steps to the front of the classroom. 'That bastard almost called me… that name, in the middle of class!' he shouted in his thoughts.**

**Kanda raised an eyebrow, though still glaring slightly at the rabbit. Allen blinked, eyes slightly wide. He blinked innocently. **

**---**

**Lavi slammed the door once he got back from classes. He went straight to the shower. He didn't bother to warm up the water. "Need to get bad thoughts out of my head," he murmured to himself, stripping and stepping into the ice cold water.**

**He shuddered slightly, but forced himself to stay in the water. **

**---**

**Tyki walked into the dorm. He blinked, then smirked and licked his lips at the sound of the bath water running. He placed his bag by the door, undoing his tie and stripping himself of his coat and placing it on the coat rack. **

**He slowly walked into the bathroom. Lavi didn't seem to notice. Tyki pulled back the shower curtain, grabbing the red head's arm. **

**Lavi jumped in surprise, turning around. Tyki blinked at the temperature of the water. "It's freezing," he said, pulling him out of the shower and turning off the water.**

**Lavi didn't seem to react, falling against the man's chest. He panted slightly. Tyki blinked and put a hand over his forehead, then sighed. "Get dried off. You're really stupid sometimes. You have a fever," he murmured, pulling the towel on the rack off and around the red head. **

**He panted slightly, shivering a bit. Tyki walked him out of the bathroom and set him down in the bed, pulling the covers over him. Shortly afterwards, Lavi fell unconscious, panting heavily in his sleep, his face flushed, making him seem very erotic.**

**Tyki looked away. "Looks like he's staying home tomorrow."**

**He looked back, seeing that the blanket was down at the red head's waist. Lavi's hand was draped over his forehead, covering some of his eyes. The red mark looked fresh on his neck. His face was colored a nice, cherry red as he panted softly. **

**Tyki felt as if he had been shot as he quickly pulled the covers up over Lavi's shoulders. He let out a small sigh. "Damn, horny teens," he mumbled, walking into the kitchen and sitting down for a while.**

**A/N: *yawns* I'm tired as hell. Sorry this chapter may be shorter than the others… T_T**


	11. Fever Pt 2

A/N: Russle: Haha! Tyki-pon rapes too many Lavi's! XD

Tyki: *is reading book and ignoring Russle*

~Lavi panted slightly under the covers in his bed, nuzzling into the pillow he was clinging to. He opened his eyes partially to look around the room, blinking slowly, tiredly. Tyki wasn't in the room. He let out a sigh, rolling over onto his back.

He groaned very quietly at Tyki walked into the room from the kitchen. He closed his eyes and pretended to sleep, hoping his teacher would go out for a walk or something. His hands unknowingly shivered as he heard footsteps walk over to the bed. Lavi shuddered slightly, feeling Tyki's gaze drift over him. He inwardly bit his lip.

Tyki sat down on the side of the bed, leaning oMy Storiesver to the middle, cupping Lavi's chin and pulling his face towards him before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Lavi whimpered slightly, clenching his eyes shut tightly while resisting the urge to pull away.

He gasped, his eyes opening as Tyki's tongue passed through his lips and into his mouth. Lavi brought his hands up to the older male's shirt, then started pushing/pulling. He was unsure of which. Tyki finally pulled back, smirking down at him. Lavi panted slightly, his face flushed from the fever, so he liked to believe.

Recollecting himself after a moment of raspy pants, he gazed up at Tyki. Tyki blinked, staring down at him. Lavi smirked inwardly, grabbing Tyki's shoulders and weakly flipping him over onto the bed. He climbed over him with his legs on either side of the older male. "Lavi, what are you…" He closed his eyes, taking in a sharp breath and gripping the sheets as Lavi started moving his waist down against Tyki's.

He smirked slightly down at his teacher, grinding his butt down against Tyki's groin again, twisting his hips and moaning quietly. Tyki held his breath for a moment before letting out the breath. Lavi repeated the movements, his hands placed on Tyki's still covered chest while he was still damp and nude from coming out of the shower.

Tyki groaned lowly, placing his hands lightly on Lavi's hips and grinding up into him. Lavi tossed his head back, moaning out the other's name softly. The red head fell foreword onto his teachers chest. He moaned again, still moving his hips against the other's, then nibbling on his neck. Tyki ran his fingers through Lavi's hair. He hummed slightly, sucking more.

He pulled back, then smiled shyly at the faint red mark that was left on his teacher's neck. He gasped, moaning at Tyki grinded up into him again. He leaned up to Tyki, smashing their lips together and grinding back down into him. Tyki groaned slightly, gripping the red head's butt in his hands. Lavi blushed faintly, then grinded into him again, circling his tongue and deepening the kiss slightly, gripping Tyki's shirt in his hands tightly while slowly unbuttoning it.

The older male's hand slid down the curve of Lavi's ass, making him gasp in surprise. Tyki slowly inserted a finger into Lavi's entrance, pushing it in to the base. Lavi groaned into Tyki's neck, biting down slightly. The red head panted lightly, shifting his hips slightly. "Ah, hurry, Sensei," he begged, looking up at his teacher through half lidded, hazy eyes and flushed cheeks, drooling ever so slightly.

Tyki groaned slightly, tossing his head back onto the pillow. He pressed in another finger, which Lavi pressed down on and moaned. Tyki slowly spread his fingers, causing Lavi to moan again.

Smirking slightly, Lavi slinked a hand down the front of Tyki's pants. The older male gasped, looking down at the red head in slight surprise. Lavi flushed slightly, slowly starting to move his hand up and down his teachers length. Tyki groaned some, pressing the fingers more into Lavi, moving them out some of the way and thrusting them back in.

Lavi moved down, unbuttoning Tyki's shirt and kissing his torso all the way down, stopping and slipping his hand out of Tyki's pants. He nervously undid his teacher's pants. Tyki smirked, adding a third finger into him. Lavi gasped out, a small stream of saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. The shaking of his hands increased, making it that much more difficult to undo Tyki's pants.

Once he finally did, he gave a shy lick at the tip of Tyki's member, then looked up through his eye lashes. Tyki panted slightly, cuffing Lavi's hair with one hand and moving 3 fingers in and out with the other. Lavi moaned quietly again, then took the head of Tyki's member into his mouth, slowly sucking, rolling his tongue around the head and over the slit.

Groaning lowly, Tyki pushed Lavi's head down somewhat. Lavi whined, but swallowed Tyki's member half way, then began sucking harshly on his member. Tyki moaned, letting Lavi come back up. The red head pulled away, then licked his lips once, kissing the tip of Tyki's member then licking it. He cried out as Tyki's fingers curled inside of him.

Panting, he wiggled his hips around slightly, then looked up at the older male. "Hnn, ah, Sensei, I want it," he begged, blushing shamefully.

Tyki smirked slightly pulling them out and pushing Lavi onto his back. He blushed a lighter shade of red, looking off to the side. "Look at me, Lavi," he murmured into his ear, nibbling slightly on it.

The red head arched foreword slightly, then slowly looked up at him. He wrapped his arms around Tyki's neck while two hands were placed firmly on his waist. Tyki smirked slightly, slowly pushing himself into the red head.

Lavi gasped out, arching, his legs tensing and twisting. "S-Sensei!" he cried out, his eyes closing.

Tyki paused for a moment, shuddering slightly at the tightness engulfing his own member. He kissed Lavi's neck slightly, giving a casual lick to enjoy the taste of his student. He slowly moved a bit further into him. Lavi moaned lightly, his legs curling and wrapping around Tyki's waist. Tyki smirked slightly, then slowly moved half way out before thrusting back in.

Lavi arched, moaning slightly louder. "Ah, Tyki~ Harder," he groaned out, moving his hips against Tyki, causing the older male to groan.

He shook his head. "No. I want to enjoy you this time, Lovely. Once you come to your senses, you're probably going to hate me and be glaring at me from a distance for a while," he whispered huskily into his ear.

The red head let his arms drop to the bed. Tyki took the younger male's hands in his own, lacing their fingers together while slowly thrusting into him again. Lavi gasped out a moan, tilting his head back and lolling it to the side. Tyki started licking and suckling on his neck, humming slightly in approval while earning breathy moans from Lavi.

He continued sucking while slowly moving in and out of the red head, ghosting his hands up and down Lavi's body, all over. His hands caressed the red head's nipples for a moment. Lavi moaned lightly, flushing slightly.

He rolled his hands down Lavi's sides and down to his thighs, thrusting into him again. Lavi arched as his prostate was hit. "Th-there!" he cried out shakily.

Tyki smirked, aiming for the spot again. He groaned slightly, grabbing hold of Lavi's legs while thrusting again, beads of sweat starting to drip down his forehead. The red head choked slightly on another moan, arching as he came. Tyki groaned, slamming into him one more time before releasing himself inside.

Lavi panted heavily, his face flushed and rolled off to the side. Tyki pulled out of him, placing a light kiss on his neck. Lavi's eyes fell shut, his mouth closing. Tyki sighed, picking him up and placing him back at the top of the bed before covering him with the sheets. He stood, buttoning his shirt and redoing his pants. He looked back at the red head. "I'll be back in a while," he murmured slightly to himself before walking out the door.

---

Lavi woke up near midnight and groan. "What the hell happened? My head hurts like a--…" he cut himself off and shifted slightly.

His eye twitched. "That bastard, I hate him!" he shouted into a pillow.

----------------

A/N: Heehee. Augh… I feel like crap…

Oh, also, the actual H is going to be under  
KuroShitsuji, williamXGrell, and Hot


	12. Lurking in Shadows

A/N: Sorry it took so long! ^_^;;

I blame Tyki-pon! He's been raping too many Lavi's!

---

Tyki blinked, then sighed. "Not showing up for class… how rude…"

He shrugged, then walked back to the dorm, finding it was missing a red head.

---

Lavi had gone to school that day. Yes. He had gone to all of his classes, but Tyki's.

Allen sighed. "Lavi, you can't keep avoiding your dorm forever," the younger teen said while putting away one of the many books he had in his hands onto a library shelf.

"The hell I can't," the red head spat.

"No, you really can't. You can't stay with Lenalee, and you can't stay with Kanda and I for more than a night. He gets stressed a lot," Allen said.

"And then you guys screw. Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," he said shamelessly right as the librarian started walking by.

She shot them a very awkward look before speeding down the opposite direction. Allen blushed deeply. "Would you mind not saying that so loudly?"

"Sorry," Lavi muttered.

Allen nodded slowly. "Why don't you want to go back to the dorm?"

"Gee, do you even have to ask?" Lavi asked.

Allen looked down. "But you still have 1st period with him anyway," the younger teenager said, getting the hint.

"And? I'll get switched out of the class," he said.

Allen sighed. "That still doesn't help the fact that you don't have a place to stay for more than a night. You can't sleep in one place for a while either, so just go back to the dorm."

"I'm going to get switched out of his class. If he can't harass me there, then how much you want to bet he's going to harass me twice as much behind closed doors," Lavi muttered, shivering slightly.

"Not really harassment though…" Allen murmured softly.

"What was that?" Lavi glared.

"Nothing!"

---

Lavi sat outside the library, his knees curled up to his chest. 'Damn, he was right. I might not be able to do this. No place to stay for more than a night besides outside…' he thought, mentally head smashing.

He placed his head on his knees, sighing. "Well this is just great. I'm sure sensei's locked the door by now…"

The red head stood. "I suppose it doesn't hurt to check it out though…" he murmured, walking down the hall way and to his dorm room.

Lavi blinked slowly, placing his hand on the door knob and turning. "It's not locked…" he thought aloud while opening it.

He blinked, seeing the a light still on but nobody in the dorm. "Where…?" he wondered, blinking.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around him. Lavi gasped, then sighed at the familiar warmth, scowling inwardly. "Where were you?" Tyki asked.

Lavi blinked, going silent for a few seconds before replying. "Out and about, here and there. Anywhere but here…" he mumbled, grinning slightly. "Why do you ask?"

Tyki sighed slightly, pushing him in then closing the door. "No reason," he replied, locking the door and walking over to the bed.

"In any case, get some sleep," he said, clicking off the light.

Lavi walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Neh, were you looking for me?" the red head asked.

"Go to bed," Tyki replied.

Lavi grinned and snickered. 'I take that as a yes,' he thought, climbing under the covers and closing his eyes to sleep.

---The Next Day---

"So, you decided to stay in his class then I take it," Allen mumbled through a mouth full of food.

Kanda scowled. "Don't talk while you freaking mouth is full, Moyashi," he growled.

Allen closed his mouth, forcing down the food. "Sorry. Well, what made you change your mind?"

"I realized last night I hadn't actually planned any of this out," he replied.

Allen sweat dropped. "Of course… Well, that's good in a sense I suppose," he said, taking another mouth full of food in and clearing one of his many plates.

Lavi stood up. "See you guys later. I'm going to the library to look up a few things," he said, waving before leaving.

Allen waved him goodbye.

---

The red head started walking down the empty stair case. "Hn, I'm used to this place being packed, he murmured to himself, his footsteps echoing.

He blinked, feeling a hand on his back. He went to turn, but lost footing and fell sideways down a quarter flight of stairs.

Covering his head and curling up slightly, he winced at the pain that was mainly in his shoulder. "Ow…" he groaned, sitting up and looking around.

Standing, he stumbled a bit, falling again but catching himself on the railing. "Who the hell pushed me down the stairs?" he blinked, raising an eye brow.

He grazed a hand over his right shoulder, hissing slightly. "That's going to leave a bruise…"

Blinking again, the red head looked up the stairs. After a quick brush off, he continued to the library.

"Damn it," someone from the stair case above murmured, biting their finger before heading up.

---

Lenalee greeted Lavi as he walked into the library. Lavi waved slightly with his left arm, keeping his right hand in his pocket. "Hey there," he said, grabbing a random book from a low shelf and sitting down.

"How are you today?" she asked.

'Slightly sore, what with getting pushed down the stairs just a few minutes ago, but I'm okay, you?' he thought, then shook his head. "I'm fine. You?"

She smiled. "I'm okay too. How was running away going for you? Allen told me you quit because you couldn't think of a plan," she said.

He blinked. "He tells you a lot of things, doesn't he," Lavi murmured, scowling.

She grinned, nodding. "Yep."

Lavi started focusing on the book. Lenalee blinked, then walked off as to not disturb his reading. He didn't notice her leave, completely drowning out everything by reading his book. He yawned slightly, continuing and not noticing the shadow lurking behind him.

He blinked, coming back to reality and back the chair up quickly, turning around. Allen stepped back and blinked. "Jumpy huh?" he questioned.

The red head blinked, then sighed. "Yeah, I suppose," he said.

"Care if I ask why?" he tilted his head to the side.

Lavi turned to see the librarian raise an eyebrow at them and laughed slightly. "Nah, but by now, I bet that librarian really thinks we're freaks," he said quietly.

"And who's fault would that be?" Allen asked, half pouting, half scowling.

Lavi snickered some. "Well, the bell's going to ring soon, Lavi. You should get packed up."

The red head blinked, looking up at the clock. "Ack!" he said loudly, shoving a book into his bag before tossing it over his shoulder right as the bell rang.

He dashed out. Allen blinked. 'Not good, my next class is across the school on the top floor.' (3 story building with a large campus. Library's on the bottom floor.)

Lavi looked around, opening and hopping out a window. "I'll take a short cut," he said, dashing from the window, near the exit of the school.

He crossed the dorms. They were deserted as of now. The book fell out of his back. "Oh, I forgot to close my bag," he murmured, kneeling down and picking the book up.

He shut his bag again, then stood, turning and seeing a wooden stick narrowly missing his head. It collided with the side of the school. The person holding it dropped it and dashed. Lavi blinked. "People are really quick on their feet… What the hell was that about?" he blinked, having not seen the person.

The red head paled as he heard the tardy bell ring, then dragged his feet to his next class.

---

Class had already started by the time he had gotten there. He was let off with a warning. 'I'm not going to be taking anymore shortcuts where people can't witness things,' he thought to himself, laying his head down on the desk and continuing to write down notes.

He yawned. 'I'm tired…' he thought.

He glanced across the room, on both sides, then blinked. 'Wow, I'm acting like this is bothering me, that's unusual,' he thought, blinking tiredly.

The red head raised his hand, then got permission to leave to the nurse's office. Of course nothing would happen in the hall ways. There were too many teachers and students about to see it, even if this was just 3 or 4 at a time. He sighed calmly, walking into the office and laying down on a bed.

Lavi closed his eyes, sighing peacefully. He rolled onto his side, holding his head up with an arm. He drifted off, his head falling onto a pillow.

---

The door opened; someone walked in. The figure leaned over Lavi, grazing their finger tips lightly across his cheek. His eye flickered open, and he gasped, batting the hand away and attempting to punch them once. His fist was easily caught. "Calm down, Lovely… You're very jumpy this afternoon…"

Lavi blinked, then sighed. "Don't sneak up on me while I'm sleeping, jack ass," he spat at his teacher.

"And that's after school detention for you, Lavi," Tyki said, sitting on the side of the bed, smirking.

'Crap, I let my tongue slip,' he thought, his face pale.

"What was that sudden attack for anyway?" Tyki questioned.

"Like you said, just a little jumpy," he replied, smoothing out his nervousness.

Tyki nodded, then suddenly pushed the red head into the bed on his stomach. Lavi gasped. "Bastard, what the hell are you doing?" he questioned, struggling slightly.

The older male tore down his shirt. "You're bruised," he said, scowling slightly.

Lavi froze, then sighed. "Let go of me," he said, growling a bit.

Doing as told, he let go of him. "Now, explain why you're bruised."

"I ran into a wall while dashing to my last class," he replied. It was true… Well, about a fourth of it.

"Please, I read you like a book and I can tell that's a lie," he said smoothly.

Lavi glared slightly. "And? Give me one reason why I should tell you," he said.

"Why wouldn't you tell me? I'm a teacher, and I can punish you in many different ways if you don't," he said, smirking.

Lavi blushed slightly. "I hate you," he growled.

"So, where did that bruise come from?" he questioned again.

Lavi went silent for a moment before sighing. "It's no big deal, but someone pushed me down the stairs," he said, his voice dying a bit at the end.

Tyki looked over at him. "Did you see who it was?" he questioned.

The red head slowly shook his head. "They're really quick on their feet," he said quietly.

The older male nodded slowly. "Indeed they are… Hm, well, in any case, don't go out alone from now on," he said.

"Why? What's the big deal if I go out alone or not?" he asked.

"Don't ask questions and do as I say, Lavi," he replied.

Lavi blinked, scowling, then huffed. "…Fine…"

A/N: New rule for me, all chapters are going to be on around 5 pages.


	13. Traffic

**A/N: Just started working on this and my computer fails, so it might be a while… my internet isn't working, so yeah…**

---

Lavi, being the rebel he was, decided he would go out for a walk at midnight. He didn't really care how childish it was either. Tyki slammed his hand down on the door. Lavi yelped, falling back against Tyki's chest. "I told you not to go anywhere alone," he said.

"Y-yeah, but I needed to… get something from the library and you were sleeping… I didn't want to bother you…." he said slowly, carefully, trying not to slip up on his words.

Tyki sighed. "I don't mind if you wake me, Lovely…" he murmured.

Lavi shuddered slightly, flushing a bit and pushing him back. "Stop calling me that…" Lavi growled.

The older smirked and chuckled some. "Fine, fine… Well, for now sleep. Go to the library tomorrow," he said, pulling away and going back to lay down.

Lavi scowled slightly, not moving from the door. Tyki said nothing. Lavi blinked slowly, laying down where he was. 'The hell I'm getting back into bed with him,' Lavi thought sourly, shutting his eyes and using his arm as a pillow, pulling his jacket slightly closer to him.

---

The red head yawned widely as he woke, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. A blanket fell from his shoulder. He blinked, picking it up. "Hm…" he blinked groggily, then stood, walking the blanket back over to the bed and falling face first into the blankets.

He took in a breath. Tyki had left early. Lavi closed his eyes, looking to get some more sleep. He flushed slightly in his sleep, a small sound parting his lips. The red head shifted in his sleep, moaning quietly and pulling the blankets towards him. "S-Sensei…" he moaned out quietly, rolling onto his back and draping his arm over his feverish face.

Lavi panted slightly, arching his back, a slightly louder moan parting his lips as he gripped the sheets. "Sensei… aah… Tyki…" he choked out, biting his lip lightly in his sleep while rocking his hips slightly into the air, gasping and panting for air.

His knees lifted slightly; he squeezed them together slightly, moaning a bit quieter than the previous one. The blankets fell over his waist. "Oh god, Tyki…" he moaned out softly in his sleep, his voice a whisper as he shuddered at the invisible touch of the air.

Lavi panted very lightly, arching and moaning out slightly, tossing and pulling the sheets up as he came. His eyes snapped open. "I… I didn't… Oh fuck…" he growled at himself, blushing deeply while burying his face into the blankets in shame.

He immediately got up and rushed to the shower, stripping himself and tossing his clothes off to the hamper. He sighed, turning on the cold water and stepping in. A moment later, his body had cooled and he turned on the hot water as well, replacing cold with warm. The red head sighed dimly at the heated water, falling back against the wall. "Mm… warm…"

Blinking slowly, he thought back to his dream and slammed his head against the wall. "Idiot…" he muttered to himself.

He took time to wash his hair, then spread soap over his body before turning off the water and grabbing a towel, drying himself while inside of the shower. He stepped out, walking out of the bathroom to get some new clothes. Glancing at the time as he pulled his shirt on, he sighed. "I can still make it for first period if I run," he murmured, pulling on his pants and straightening his shirt before walking to the door.

The red head pushed his shoes on, then dashed to his first class, making it just as the bell rang. He looked ahead, taking his seat quickly and not noticing Tyki, who wasn't there yet. He blinked slowly, laying his head on the desk until he heard his teacher walk in. He quickly sat up, taking out a book. He wasn't really in the mood to get detention today.

---

The first few classes passed by fairly quickly, then Lavi sped out of the room to lunch, sitting down next to Allen, across from Kanda. Allen blinked. "He told you not to go out alone?" Allen repeated after his friend.

Lavi nodded slowly. "yes…" he murmured.

Allen blinked again. "So, what's the problem with it?"

"No space!" Lavi blurted out.

Allen nodded slowly. "I see… well, you can't help the fact that he's concerned," Allen said, smiling.

Lavi snorted. "Yeah, right."

Kanda's eye twitched. "Discuss your problems any other time, but not when I'm around trying to have a peaceful lunch," the dark haired teen growled.

Allen stuck his tongue out. "Whatever, Yuu…" Allen murmured.

Lavi blinked. Kanda glared, tensing. Allen blinked, then covered his mouth, flushing. "Umm…"

Lavi stared, then grinned inwardly. "Looks like someone's been keeping secrets. Since when did you and Kanda get on a first name basis?" the red head asked.

"We didn't! I-- my tongue just slipped!" Allen said, his blush darkening.

The red head snickered. "But you'd only say that by mistake if you've been saying it for a while, right?"

"You can leave now, usagi," Kanda snapped.

Lavi blinked, then shrugged, getting up and leaving. Kanda glared at the white haired teen. "Idiot," he spat.

Allen winced, smiling shyly with his head down, his chin pressed against his chest.

---

Lavi stayed in the more populated areas of the hallways, though in actuality, it was regularly like this, so he didn't really have to try. He yawned slightly, sitting down in a darker corner that still had quite a few people, just not half as many as there were in the brighter areas. He leaned back, using his hands as a pillow and closing his eyes.

For a while, he stayed perfectly calm and content. The red head's eyes fluttered open to the sound of rushing footsteps, followed by a few books that came flying towards him. Out of instinct he put his arms out in front of him. The books were heavy, hard back. He winced slightly, then opened his eyes to inspect the books. He blinked, finding they were normal text books. "Did nobody see that?" he called.

Nobody replied. He sighed. "Bunch of slackers…" he mumbled, standing and picking up the books. "Should probably return them to the library real quick…"

With that, he silently walked to the library, sliding the books in the drop before stepping out of the place as quickly and silently as he had came.

---

Lavi walked into class, again, making it just before the bell rang. He didn't even bother to protest when he was told he had detention for supposedly being late, even though he was there before the teacher. He sighed, laying his head down on the desk and completely tuning out, even when the teacher called for him to pay attention. Why bother when he got time away from Tyki?

The detention time was lengthened that day for disobeying orders. He sat back in his chair in the front of the room after school, doing his homework for that class and then for science before putting his text books away and dazing off out the window. He yawned widely, stretching in his seat.

Three hours later, detention was released. It was not 5:35 pm. He blinked slowly. "I have some time," he murmured. "I'm sure it won't matter if I go out for a walk."

He walked out of the class, out of the school, off campus.

---

Lavi placed his hands in his pockets while walking, stopping at a cross walk. He blinked slowly as the light turned red before he could start walking across the street. The cars sped by. He watched them in zooming colors. He felt a hand against his back, pushing against him roughly, right in front of a speeding car. A screeching of tires from slamming on the brakes quickly and nothing.

--

The next day, Lavi woke up in bed, finding himself with a severe head ache and a sore body. He let his head fall to the side, groaning slightly in pain. He was alive, at least. He recognized the room as the dorm, then saw Tyki walk out of the kitchen scowling. "I told you not to go out alone," he said, growling, his eyes glowing.

Lavi blinked slowly. "Sorry… it's boring going out with others sometimes though," he said groggily.

Tyki sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well, you're out of school for a week. That's all they're giving you."

The red head blinked slowly. "No, you don't get time away from me, they said I had to stay with you."

Lavi groaned in disappointment, tossing in the bed. "That's not fair…" he murmured.

There was a knock on the door. It opened before Tyki had the chance to walk over and answer it. "Lavi!" Allen and Lenalee called out, bursting in.

Lavi looked over. "I'm alive, don't flip out," he spoke.

Kanda stood in the door way, scowling slightly. Lavi grinned, wincing as Allen and Lenalee tackled him into the bed. "Ow…" he groaned, his head falling back in pain.

"Sorry," Lenalee murmured, sitting up.

"What happened?" Allen questioned, tilting his head. "How did you manage to get hit by a car?"

Lavi blinked slowly. "Somebody bumped me into traffic," he said, finding a quick excuse that he was sure Kanda knew was a lie from the way he snorted.

Allen nodded slowly. "Well, they should have been more careful," Allen murmured spitefully.

Lavi ruffled his hair. "Well, in any case, I'm alright."

Lenalee sighed. "I heard what happened and walked in, but I should probably get back before a teacher finds out I'm over here," she said.

"Tyki's a teacher," Lavi said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't count," Lenalee said teasingly before walking out.

Allen pouted. "Since when did you and Sensei get on a first name basis?" the white haired teen sneered.

"That's a different case, Allen," he said, lightly punching him in the arm.

Allen crossed his arms and looked down with a small amount of flush on his cheeks. "Get out of here. You probably have things to deal with," Lavi said.

Allen blinked, then nodded slowly. "Okay, see you later. We'll come visit you over the week," Allen said, waving and walking over towards the door.

Kanda let out a nearly silent sigh, closing the door before they left. Tyki walked out of the kitchen again. (A/N: He got there while the idiots were talking somehow.) He sat down on the bed. "You're an idiot sometimes."

Lavi stuck his tongue out at the teacher. "No, I'm stubborn, there's a difference, Sensei."

Tyki sighed. "And it's an annoying one too," he said.

Lavi sneered slightly, then looked at the still messy bed sheets. He made a face. "It never struck me that you'd be the type to leave your sheets like this."

"Well, it's sort of hard when someone's sleeping in them… I had fixed them, but as soon as you got in bed again, despite the pain you caused yourself you somehow found the energy to roll, toss and turn in your sleep," Tyki said, smirking slightly.

Lavi flushed, his mind flashing back to the wet dream this morning. He coughed, rolling around away from Tyki. "Well, I-I'm going back to bed," the red head said.

Tyki shrugged. "Okay then. Well, I, am going out for a walk alone. I will see you in a bit," he said while walking to the door and opening it. He looked back, sighing then locking the door behind him before he closed it.

Lavi scowled. "yeah, he gets to roam alone while I'm stuck sneaking out… That's so unfair, I don't care how immature I'm being," Lavi muttered to himself, then closed his eyes again, yawning.

'But for now… I'm gonna sleep…'

---

Tyki sighed, leaning back against a wall of an alley way. "What do you want?" he questioned, looking over to a young girl who was licking a lollipop.

She looked very unsettled. "Tyki-pon, come back with us. I miss you~!" she whined, hugging him around the waist.

He pushed her off. "No," he growled.

"Why the hell not!?" She blinked. "It's that kid, isn't it?" she asked sourly.

He blinked. "Don't know what you're talking about, now leave."

"Tyki-pon, don't keep running away from me!" she yelled, stomping her feet.

Tyki pushed her back. "Rhode, leave now," he said in a sort of growly tone.

She whined, then sat down. "I'll cling to your leg if I have to, but I'm not leaving!"

He walked off quickly. "So much for clinging to my leg," he murmured to himself, turning the corner and successfully ditching the girl.

**A/N: I ish tired! :D**


	14. A Week at Home

**A/N: Hm… *yawns* Dunno when this will be up.**

Lavi looked up silently from his book, glancing up at Tyki before turning back to his book quickly. 'He looks irritated… Really, really irritated…' he thought, trying to get his attention back to his book, but just couldn't get back into focus.

Tyki sighed, leaning back in his chair and reading, shaking his head to prevent himself from nodding off. Lavi blinked slowly. 'He must be really tired…'

Lavi leaned back in bed, wincing slightly at the pain in his back as he did. 'Well, not really anything I can do about it…' he thought, looking off to the side. 'I feel kind of useless because of it…'

His own head fell off to the side as he yawned tiredly, folding the corner of the page in his book in order to mark his place, then set it off onto the desk beside the bed and closed his eyes. He fell asleep.

Tyki set down his book, rubbing his temples as he let out an exasperated sigh. He glanced over at the sleeping red head, licking his lips. His hand twitched slightly. He bit his lip and turned away. 'Damn it, all stressed out and nothing to deal with the stress…' he groaned slightly, sighing again.

He glanced over at Lavi again. 'Damn it all…'

He laid his head on the desk, yawning. 'Curse this week…'

Lavi shifted slightly in his sleep. Tyki got up, then slowly stepped over, sitting down on the opposite end of the bed from the red head. He laid down on his side, facing the red heads back. Slowly, he reached out a hand and grazed it over Lavi's bare arm. The red head shivered slightly, gripping the pillow. Tyki repeated the motion, completely oblivious. Lavi shivered again, leaning slightly into the touch. Tyki blinked, then smirked, running a single finger tip up his neck.

The red head let out a small, quiet gasp, his head arching up and back slightly. Tyki sneered slightly, licking the flesh of his neck lightly, closing his mouth over one spot and sucking lightly, swirling his tongue. He moved closer, wrapping an arm around his waist. A small whimper was extracted from the red head, who panted slightly, tilting his head more.

Tyki's hand ran down across Lavi's butt and slowly started caressing it. Lavi shivered again, pressing back against the hand. His eyes flickered slightly. Tyki blinked, wondering how he would react if he saw them like this.

Lavi's eyes gradually opened. He flushed, cringing slightly, then closing his eyes for a moment. "Bastard," he murmured lightly, rolling onto his back.

Tyki smirked, climbing over him and kissing his neck lightly, pulling off Lavi's pants with some difficulty due to the cast. He continued kissing down his chest, grazing his lips over a nipple and sucking lightly. Lavi gasped out, arching and squeezing his eyes shut, biting his lip and gripping the sheet. Tyki pressed two fingers into him, kissing his neck lightly.

Lavi moaned slightly, pressing back against them and cursing under his breath. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, though that so much as failed.

Tyki spread the fingers, then added another one in the provided space, lightly running his tongue over Lavi's collar bone and suckling on it lightly. Lavi shifted slightly beneath the other, panting a bit. "Your neck is sensitive," he murmured, smirking while licking up to his jaw line.

Lavi flushed, tilting his head. "Quiet," he mumbled.

Tyki chuckled slightly, pressing the fingers in slightly deeper. Lavi moaned out again, arching slightly. Tyki ran his finger tips over a nipple before lightly pinching a nipple, spreading the fingers slowly, clenching them together before spreading them again then quickly pulled them out and removed his own clothes, leaning over Lavi and gripping one of the red head's hands with each of his own, pinning them to the side. Lavi blinked, giving a questioning look at his Sensei.

The older male said nothing before thrusting in, biting back a moan. Lavi winced a bit, but arched, moaning quietly. He shifted slightly, feeling slightly more uncomfortable than the other times. Tyki didn't waste any time before continuing to thrust into him slowly, groaning.

Lavi bit his lip, shifting. Small sounds escaped his closed lips. Tyki slowly thrusted into him, non-too-gently. Lavi's legs shook slightly. His body twisted a bit under the other, lips parting to release rigid pants. Tyki slammed into him, hard, groaning slightly, his eyes closed. Lavi arched up slightly, his head falling to the side. He pulled slightly at the hands that held his own in place, whining slightly. Tyki tightened his grip. Lavi winced at this.

The red head panted slightly, then held a breath before releasing it and glaring up at Tyki. "Tyki… Release my wrists…" he ordered, growling slightly.

Tyki blinked, staring down at him for a moment as his thrusts stopped temporarily. Lavi blinked as well, waiting. "Now," he growled.

Blinking again the older male slowly let go of Lavi's wrists, placing his hands on either side of Lavi's head instead, gripping lightly at the sheets. Lavi smiled slightly. "Okay, now…" he murmured, tilting his head to the side and wrapping his arms around the back of Tyki's neck.

Giving a quick not, the older teacher slowly started rocking his hips, panting a bit. Lavi bit his lip, wrapping his legs around Tyki's waist as best he could without causing discomfort due to his cast. Tyki groaned slightly, slowly continuing to thrust into him. Lavi arched a bit, releasing a quiet sound and pulling Tyki down.

Tyki calmly laid his head on the red head's chest, listening to the rapid heart beat that thumped in his ear every half a second, almost in time with his thrusts. Lavi whimpered slightly, groaning as he arched him back a bit, his heart beat accelerating very slightly.

Lavi panted. A breath suddenly caught in his throat as he arched up off the bed, letting out a strangled scream of pleasure as his prostate was hit. Tyki groaned a bit, aiming for the same spot again. Lavi bit his lip to muffle a moan as it was hit again. "O-oh god," he murmured, flushing and forcing himself against the bed.

Tyki smirked some, grazing his lips up his chest and nibbling on his collar bone some. Lavi moaned quietly, gasping as his prostate was hit again. Tyki panted a bit, nuzzling into the red head's neck as he bucked his hips forward into Lavi.

Lavi slightly pressed back against his teacher, moaning quietly again, arching his head back along with his back, wrapping his arms around Tyki's shoulders lightly, moving his hips with the thrusts, causing more friction to his sweet spot.

Tyki grunted quietly, his grip clenching slightly as he came inside of the red head. "M-mmmm," Lavi moaned through closed lips as he came as well, his lips parting to release a few pants, desperate for air.

The older male slowly pulled out of the other, collapsing on top of him. Lavi had his eyes closed tightly, arms wrapped around his teacher's shoulders still, though the grip slowly loosened as he found himself starting to doze off. Tyki ran a hand through Lavi's hair. Lavi, already passed out, leaned into the touch unconsciously. The teacher blinked, then pulled his hand away and stood. He sighed, walking out of the room to get a breath of fresh air.

He closed his eyes for a while. "Tyki-pon…"

He blinked his eyes open, looking down at the girl from yesterday, Rhode. She scowled at him. "I heard all of it," she spat. "It's not fair…" she murmured.

Tyki blinked. "What's not fair?"

"You ditched us, bastard!" she whined, flailing her arms.

"Quiet down…" He sighed. "Can you really blame me? I enjoy a quiet peaceful life, not one with rowdy family members."

She pouted. "I still say it's not fair…" she mumbled.

Tyki sighed quietly. "Well, in any case, do you know who's been pulling all the childish pranks…? Like, pushing my student into traffic?"

She blinked, then snapped. "Oh, you mean your fuck buddy~" She giggled slightly.

"It was probably Dero and Devit~ They want you to come back home too. And they're doing whatever they see necessary to do it."

He nodded. "I see… Well, this is troublesome."

"What is?" she questioned.

"You're harassing my student. Why wouldn't it be a problem?"

She blinked, then shrugged. "Stop calling him your student though. He's your fuck buddy, right?"

He cringed slightly. "Would you please stop using such language?"

"What? Fuck buddy? Would you prefer lover? Mistress?" She questioned.

He blinked. "No…" he murmured.

"Because it's not true, is it? So why can't you come back with us?" she asked.

"Because I just can't… Again, I don't like it there. It was, peaceful here before. Then you came," he muttered sourly.

Rhode stuck her tongue out at Tyki. "Well? Are you coming back or not?"

"No."

He walked back inside, shutting the door and locking it. She glared. "I'll be back! Tyki-pon!" she called before bouncing off, swinging her umbrella.

A week passed. Lavi stuck to the house, stepping out every once in a while for a breath of air, then returning, not wanting to do more damage to himself than had already been done. He slept half the time, and the other half of the time, he was catching up on homework that Allen had brought him from his classes or reading library books that were, again, brought by Allen.

Finally he stood. "I get to go to school again," he murmured, smiling slightly and grabbing his crutches before heading out.

He blinked, seeing that Kanda and Allen were outside, waiting for him. "We were asked to walk you to your classes," Allen smiled.

He smiled back a bit nervously. 'Damn him, can I get no time to myself?' he thought.

Allen sat down in class with Lavi. He sighed. "I'm not going to get any free time to myself, am I…?"

"I know people need alone time, but can you really blame us for being concerned? You were just pushed into traffic a few days ago and--"

Lavi cut in. "I can take care of myself though," he said.

Allen nodded. "I don't doubt that, but still…" he murmured softly, looking down at the desk. "You'd do the same if it were me who got pushed into traffic, right?"

The red head blinked, then sighed. "Fine then, so that's true…"

Class started before the conversation could continue. Lavi laid back in his chair, reading his book as instructed by the teacher. He yawned slightly, not used to the times for school after his week off.

Allen flicked a piece of paper at him. Lavi blinked, then opened it. "Don't sleep in class. You'll get detention," it read.

He sweat dropped. "Lavi, no passing notes in class…" Tyki sighed. "Detention."

Allen's head met with the desk as tears fell. Lavi sighed, putting his head down. "Alright…" he murmured.

'So much for not getting detention,' the red head thought.

**A/N: sorry, it's a little short this time… and I sort of spaced the parts out, so I'm really sorry about that… But, R&R**


	15. Silence

_**Allen whimpered, putting his head down and practically screaming out apologies. Lavi sweat dropped, but didn't turn the rest of class. Allen sighed some, still whining ever so quietly.**_

_**Lavi sighed. 'This is going to be… yet another, long day,' he thought, scowling.**_

_**After school, as assigned, Lavi went straight to the classroom and sat down. Tyki didn't look up from his book, apparently not noticing him. Though, in the long run, Lavi knew better and strayed away, walking around instead of in front of him, then sat down. Not a glance, but he could hear a chuckle, and the red head saw the smirk.**_

_**Lavi sat back in his seat, using his hands for support as he laid his head back in the air and closed his eyes. There was a long period of silence that remained as so. Lavi blinked his eyes open, glancing up at Tyki, who still hadn't seemed to look up from his book. The red head laid his head back again. "You're being lazy today," Lavi finally said.**_

_**Tyki finally looked up from the pages. "Hm? What do you mean?" he questioned, though an amused smirk still played upon his features.**_

_**Lavi let out a half glare. "You would usually try to molest me by now," he murmured.**_

_**Another chuckle. "So? I didn't think you'd bring it up. You normally wouldn't say anything."**_

"_**Yeah, well it was somewhat strange. Normally, I wouldn't have to say anything," he said, laying his head back against his hands again.**_

_**Tyki smirked slightly, trying to decide whether or not to turn the page in his book, so it seemed. Lavi sighed calmly to himself. Tyki set his book down and slowly stood. Lavi tensed inwardly, having a good idea of what was going to come next, though kept his eyes closed, unknowingly holding in a breath.**_

_**The red head opened his eyes as he heard a hand hitting once against his desk. "Yes…?" Lavi questioned, looking up at Tyki.**_

_**He backed up a little as Tyki leaned foreword slightly. "Can I help you, Sensei…?" he questioned, pushing the desk towards Tyki with his foot. "If not, I think we're a bit too close…"**_

"_**We've been closer," Tyki mused.**_

_**Lavi growled, flushing and shoving the desk out, pushing Tyki back slightly. "Don't mess around. I'm here for punishment, not to do other things… Things that a teacher and student shouldn't be doing anyway," he said, growling a bit at the end.**_

_**Tyki blinked slowly, then leaned back against the desk. "You're really stubborn sometimes," he said.**_

"_**Not really," Lavi muttered under his breath, pulling his desk back to him.**_

_**Tyki chuckled slightly, then returned to the front of the room.**_

_**Lavi folded his arms on the desk and plopped his head down on them, stifling a yawn. Tyki sat down at the front, watching him, though he kept his book up.**_

_**Lavi closed his eyes, feeling exhausted. Tyki blinked slowly, continuing to watch in silence. **_

_**An hour later, Tyki had started reading his book again. He glanced at the clock, realizing that detention was over fifteen minutes ago. He closed his book, setting it on his desk and looking over at the red head, whom, was still sleeping. Sighing, Tyki stood and walked over. "Wake up," he said, not receiving a reply besides the slight shifting.**_

_**The teacher's eyes glided up and down the student's back and sides. He smirked, ghosting a finger down the back of the red head's neck. A shiver could be seen from the student. Tyki's smirk grew slightly. He leaned down, grazing his lips along the back of the red head's collar bone. A small inhale of breath could be heard. Tyki chuckled darkly, sucking lightly on the nape of his neck. "Nnn…" Lavi shifted slightly.**_

"_**Wake up, Lovely," he murmured into his ear before blowing lightly.**_

_**The red head's eyes shot open and he bolted up in his seat, blushing darkly. Tyki smirked at this. Lavi looked back, glaring at him. "What's wrong, Lovely?"**_

"_**Stop calling me that," he growled. **_

"_**You're so hostile," Tyki pondered.**_

"_**Go molest someone else!" Lavi blurted.**_

_**Tyki sighed, then shrugged. "Well, let's go back to the dorm."**_

"_**I'm not going anywhere with you, bastard," Lavi spat.**_

"_**It's required of you," Tyki said flatly, poking a bruised spot on Lavi's shoulder.**_

_**Lavi winced slightly, pulling away. "Not if I get a restraining order," he growled.**_

"_**And who would possibly believe you over a teacher?" Tyki questioned, moving closer and pressing the red head up against the wall.**_

_**Lavi growled, not really paying attention to the distance, or at least trying not to. He gripped Tyki's shirt and pushed at him slightly. "Get off me, Sensei,"**_** he growled.**

**Tyki ran his fingers through Lavi's hair, pulling him into a kiss, pushing down one of his hands and gripping his wrist tightly. Lavi cringed slightly at the pressure put onto his tenderized wrist, pulling back slightly. He turned his head to breath. "S-stop," he murmured.**

**Tyki nipped at his neck. Lavi gasped slightly, biting his lip and trying to pull his wrist out of his teacher's hold. The grip only tightened slightly. "Ahem…"**

**Lavi blinked, then looked over Tyki's shoulder at Allen. "Um… I can come back later if I'm interrupting something," Allen said, turning to leave.**

**Noticing that Tyki's grip had loosened someone, Lavi tore out of it and elbowed him in the ribs, pushing him off before following quickly. "Allen! Wait up!" he called, closing the door behind him, but not missing a quick chance to flip off his teacher before hand.**

**He was sure he probably wasn't seen doing it, not that he would care of course.**

**Lavi sighed as he sat down. Allen took a seat across from him. Lavi glanced up at the young teen. "A cookbook? Really, Allen? Really?"**

"**Wh-what?" Allen questioned, blushing slightly.**

"**So, who're you cooking for?" he asked, taking a quick look at the hickey placed neatly at the top of Allen's neck, near the jaw line.**

"**N-nobody," he said, looking off, hiding the hickey.**

"**Really, I can't tell if you're trying to hide that look of embarrassment in your eyes or the love bite," Lavi said, pointing a finger accusingly at him.**

**Allen blushed deeply. "L-love bite!" he blurted in a quiet whisper, pulling out a mirror.**

**Lavi couldn't help but let his lips quirk up a little. "Um…" Lavi started, struggling not to start laughing as Allen started applying some make up to cover the mark.**

"**Wh-what is it now?" Allen asked, looking over while blushing.**

"…**girly…" Lavi said before hitting his head to the desk and bursting out into a fit of laughter.**

**Allen glared, well, more pouted. "S-so? You used the make up for the hickey you had before right? I wonder where that came from…" Allen said, narrowing his eyes at Lavi.**

**Lavi flushed slightly. "Wh-what does that have to do with anything?" he asked, suddenly recovering from his laughing fit.**

**Allen crossed his arms, looking away. "You're blushing," he said, glancing at the red head from the corner of his eyes, glaring successfully this time.**

**Lavi glared back. "I am not!" he said loudly.**

"**You are too!" Allen said just as loudly.**

"**Ahem!" They both looked to the side, seeing many angry looking people and the librarian. "Take the yelling outside, if you would," she said, glaring.**

"**Y-yes ma'am…" Allen stuttered, looking down.**

**Lavi nodded, murmuring a quick apology before rushing out with Allen.**

**They sat across from each other at a random table. "Shouldn't you be getting back?" Allen questioned. "You're molester might start to worry…"**

"**Che, don't taunt me. I'd like to stay away from him…" Lavi murmured, ignoring the last comment.**

**Allen sighed, smiling lightly. "You really should stop being mad at him. What did he do anyway?"**

"**Aside from molesting me in detention, I get no privacy whatsoever. Not to mention the fact that he takes advantage a lot…" Lavi finished with a slight red tint to his cheeks.**

**Allen stared. "So, care to inform me how many times you've actually done things?"**

"**Wh-why do you need to know that?" Lavi questioned.**

"**You've been stuttering quite a lot, and you've been blushing a lot lately too," Allen pointed out. "I simply want to know."**

**Lavi blinked slowly. "Like I actually keep track of how many times I screw with someone over the course of a month…" Lavi muttered, looking away while taking a sip of his drink.**

**Allen snickered slightly. "You're really hopeless at times," he said, leaning back in his seat.**

"**What's that supposed to mean?"**

"**It means to spend so much time gluing yourself to your books you don't have time to even know what love is," Allen said.**

"…**Which means?"**

"**Nevermind!"**

**Lavi spent the rest of the evening browsing his thoughts of what Allen meant earlier. 'Well, over all, I'm just glad I got out of detention without too much happening,' Lavi thought, sighing as he walked back into the dorm, quietly. **

**He blinked. "Of course nobody's here…" he grumbled slightly, sliding down against the door. He sighed. "He better be back soon," he mumbled to himself.**

**The red head blinked again. "Damn it all," he growled, clenching his hand, digging his nails into his palm to cool his cheeks.**

**Lavi went silent when he heard a few pairs of feet wandering down the hall way. "Tyki-pon~! Why not come back with us?" he heard a girl whine.**

"**You're annoying."**

**Lavi held back a scoff. 'She's not the only one, rapist,' he thought, but dare not voice his thoughts aloud while eavesdropping… No, eavesdropping seemed like a dirty word… It was listening in on a conversation that had nothing to do with himself. That was it.**

"**No, that's not the only reason, is it? Someone's keeping you here… Or you just don't want to leave because of them."**

**Lavi blinked. Okay, maybe it could have something to do with him… Maybe… "I don't know what you're talking about," he heard his teacher scoff.**

'**Heh, Tyki scoffing,' Lavi mused.**

"**It doesn't matter if I'm right or not. You're going to lose it," she giggled. "Temptation is a bitch, huh, Tyki-pon?" the girl hummed.**

"**Quiet and leave," he said, though made no move to deny it.**

'**Wouldn't she like to know? I go through temptation everyday,' Lavi scowled at his thoughts, then stood.**

"**I'll be leaving, Tyki-pon. But I'm coming back, rest assure," she said before skipping off.**

**There was a light sigh from behind the door. Lavi blinked, realizing that if he was caught like this, eavesdropping, Tyki was probably going to have another reason to 'punish,' him. He removed his shoes and quietly walked over to the bed, quickly moving beneath the covers in a sloppy fashion and curling up a bit, closing his eyes.**

**The door opened, as he had predicted. Tyki walked in. The door closed again, along with the sound of a lock. Lavi opened one eye, though didn't look back at Tyki. Another sigh came from the older man. Lavi blinked slowly, then slowly closed his eyes, opening them again half way after a moment. **

**And then there was silence.**

**A/N: I'll say this, I'll probably have another chapter up in the next two weeks hopefully. No promises though. I'm going to try to make that my deadline though. ;) Hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R please~!**


	16. Stalkerish Family Problems

**A/N: Any time you guys would like, you could throw in a few ideas of what should happen next~~ I'll gladly take into consideration and try to test some of these out. Thanks for reading.**

Tyki sighed, not being able to sleep very well. He shifted slightly, then sighed again, glancing over at the red head that was fast asleep. Yawning, he stood and walked out of the dorm.

He leaned against a wall, taking a small breath of fresh air. "How troublesome," he murmured, cracking his neck once to the side.

Tilting his head back, he looked up at the ceiling, yawning again. "I'm really tired too…" he murmured to no one.

Lavi rolled over in his sleep. His eyes flickered open, not feeling an extra presence on the bed. He blinked and sat up, looking around before looking at the clock and hissing. "1 am.. Great. Time for more sleep…" he mumbled, laying back

The red head blinked slowly. "Hm… where's Tyki?" he questioned quietly, looking to the door.

He blinked slowly, then let out a shallow breath, sitting up and getting out of bed. Slowly, he made his way to the door, then opened it.

Tyki blinked, glancing at him. "Hm?" he blinked.

"Can't sleep?" Lavi questioned.

Tyki again, blinked slowly. "Not really," he murmured, looking off again.

Lavi glanced at Tyki, but said nothing. The red head shivered slightly, placing his hands on his arms. "Go back inside," Tyki said.

"I don't want to…" the red head murmured.

Sighing, Tyki draped an arm around the student's shoulders, pulling him foreword. Lavi let out a quiet gasp, then scowled, looking up at Tyki. "Let me go," he murmured, clenching the elder's shirt.

Tyki shook his head, wrapping an arm around the red head's waist, another around his shoulders. Lavi sighed, his eyes closed. Tyki sighed slightly, leaning his head back again. Lavi nodded off slightly, but caught himself. 'Warm…' he thought.

Half way asleep, Lavi didn't even notice as Tyki led him inside, laying them both down on the bed. Lavi blinked, then looked up groggily. His head fell again. Tyki smirked slightly, running a hand through Lavi's hair before pulling the blankets over them. He wrapped an arm around the red head's waist, pulling him slightly closer. Unconscious, Lavi nuzzled into the warmth.

Tyki let out a calm sigh that soon formed a smile. He closed his eyes. Lavi remained silent in his sleep, shifting in Tyki's hold every so often.

The next day, Lavi struggled to squirm out of Tyki's hold without waking him. The red head scowled, sighing. "Not fair…" he mumbled under his breath, continuing to try to slip his way out of the other's tight hold.

Tyki only pulling him closer, tightening his grip. Lavi bit his lip, flushed ever so lightly. 'I'm going to be late for school,' he thought, forgetting that it was a Saturday.

He tried to pull free from the embrace again, but only got pulled back in, slightly further up from his position at his teacher's chest last time. He sighed, the smell temporarily intoxicating him. His eyes closed half way, and he nuzzled slightly into the older male's neck before catching himself. The red head blinked his eyes wide and finally shoved away.

Lavi froze, inspecting the sleeping teacher. Tyki only shifted slightly. He did not wake. Lavi sighed, slowly moving out of bed in the opposite direction from Tyki. Sighing, his cheeks heated up very slightly. He walked into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind him and walking over to the sink.

The water splashed against the red head's face, and he sighed. "Much better. Don't know why I was getting so worked up to begin with…"

He splashed himself with water again, shaking his head, then sighed. He sat against the sink, rubbing his eye with the back of his hand and yawning. The red head turned to walk back out. He limped out. (Due to the cast, geniuses that forgot… though maybe I'm the one who forgot some of the details.)

He stepped out of the house, quietly closing the door. Lavi walked down the hall, slumping as he made his way to the classes, only to find that they were empty.

Slowly, Lavi blinked and looked around. "Not even Tyki can keep track of me while he's asleep… I'll just walk around a bit," he murmured to himself, slowly walking into the school.

It was deserted. "I do happen to think they have more of a life than following me around everywhere, including into a deserted school, whoever they are," Lavi murmured to himself.

He walked into the library. The librarian was asleep at her desk. He sweat dropped, walking over to the usual table. The red head sat down, laying back. "Free again… for the next thirty minutes…" Lavi mumbled in a whisper.

Lavi leaned foreword on the desk after a moment and picked up a random book. He flipped through it. It said something about Europe and the plagues. He blinked sitting up. 'Was I wrong about them actually having a life?' Lavi thought, hearing footsteps behind him.

He blinked at the sound of heals and sighed softly in relief, turning around to wave a greeting at Lenalee. She had her hands on her hips. "You're not supposed to be out alone, Lavi," she said, puffing her cheeks out.

The red head couldn't help but laugh a little at this. She scowled, hitting him on the head with the book he had been skimming. "Sorry, ma'am. I got bored and forgot it was Saturday," he murmured.

"Lavi, you're a genius but you can be an idiot sometimes… Hmm… no, a lot of the time," she said crossing her arms. "Nobody would have been around had you gotten hurt."

"Nobody would have been around anyway. Whoever my stalkers are, I'm pretty sure they have a life outside of attacking me. And I can take care of myself," he said, scowling some.

Lenalee glared/pouted at this. "So? It doesn't hurt to go with someone. I'm just saying, if there were someone here, nobody would be here to help you…"

"You're right. Luckily nobody was here at all besides for the lazy librarian, huh?" he said, grinning.

"I wish you would take this more seriously."

"I wish you'd stop worrying and get out of my business."

She glared, her arms still crossed. She sighed, uncrossing her arms. "Whatever. If anything happens, it's on you though…"

"Yeah yeah," Lavi said, sighing.

Lenalee walked off. Lavi leaned back, watching her disappear around the corner. He yawned, then stood. "This place is eerie when it's not bustling with students…" He murmured while walking out of the library and seeking a place that was more populated.

His eye twitched while he walked down and sat on a bench. 'I'm being followed…' he thought while people walked passed him.

The two people following still stayed hidden. 'They don't do a very good job at stalking someone… Maybe it's just me…'

There was a crash. He looked back. The two that were following were in plane site. The red head sighed, ignoring them. 'Okay, they're naturally stupid…'

Lavi pinched the bridge of his nose. He could hear them creeping up. His eye twitched again, and he turned around. "I know you're following me!" he blurted at the blonde with stitches and brunette with eye liner who jumped back as he turned around.

Not waiting for their reaction, he quickly walked off. 'Stupid idiots…' he sighed from his thoughts, then started running.

He turned the corner, then stopped, panting slightly with his hands on his thighs. Lavi leaned against the wall, laying his head back against the stone. "Cloudy," he murmured softly to himself while looking up at the ash gray skies.

Lavi yawned slightly. "What a dreary sky… Makes me tired.." he murmured, shoving his hands in his pockets before continuing to walk.

He didn't notice the small person following him.

Lavi walked into school grounds again. He looked up at the sky. "It's only like, what… Noon? …I wonder if he's still sleeping… Lazy," the red head murmured while walking around back to the black bars that stood on a rough wall surrounding Kings' Academy.

There was a loud clanking of bars against something else. Lavi turned around. "Hello~~" the girl with the pumpkin umbrella purred out.

Lavi blinked. "Who are you?" he questioned.

The question seemed to make her grin more. "My name is Rhode Kamelot. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person," she said, her eyes narrowing slightly as her grin grew.

Lavi leaned his shoulder against the wall. Well, the bars, but close enough. "So, since you said in person, I guess I don't have to introduce myself, do I?"

She shook her head. "Oh no. I know all about you," she said, still smiling.

Thoughts flashed through his head briefly. "You're the one who's attacking me," he glared slightly.

Rhode laughed some. "No, but I am the one who's ordering around the people who are attacking you," she said, twirling the umbrella. "And of course, they fail at stalking people," she finished, scowling a bit though still smiling.

"Why attack me though? I don't recall ever making enemies with you people," Lavi said.

Her smile turned into a frown quickly, and she glared. "Maybe not directly, but you have made enemies with us," she said, clenching her free hand down at her side to the point where her knuckles turned white.

"Care to tell me how I accomplished this then?"

Rhode glared spitefully. "You stole Tyki-pon away!" she blurted out, squeezing her eyes shut.

Lavi tilted his head to the side and blinked/ "Pardon? I didn't steal anyone away… at least not on purpose. Don't go blaming other people's decisions on me. And besides, I don't want him, you can have him," Lavi said, waving his hand back and forth.

Rhode stomped her feet, then stuck her tongue out at him before storming off.

"What the hell just happened?" Lavi questioned, rubbing the side of his neck.

He sighed, then walked off back to the room. "Whatever. I don't even care…" he murmured quietly and slightly dishonestly.

Lavi sighed as he sat down at the table. Tyki was gone for the time being, so Lavi decided he would finish up his homework. He sighed laying his head down. "I can't concentrate," he murmured quietly, hitting his head lightly against the table a few times.

He sighed, stopping after a minute. He glanced over at the time. It was roughly 2:30 in the afternoon. 'I wonder where Tyki is,' he thought, rubbing the side of his head.

He shuddered slightly. "Ugh. Why am I thinking of that ass?" he scoffed inwardly at himself, shaking his head. "This really is annoying…"

The red head sighed, laying his head against his hand. He yawned quietly.

"Tyki-pon~! Please come back with us!" Rhode shouted.

Tyki sighed, pushing her off and setting her on the ground again. "No. You people are stressful," he murmured.

"Tyki, since when have we become strangers to you?" Rhode asked, pouting as she glared up at his, clenching her hands at her sides in a childish manor.

"You're not strangers, and that's the problem. It's annoying to be around family all the time. I need a break," he said, sitting down and taking another sip of his drink.

She slammed her hands against the table. "Then how long is this break going to be, huh?" she questioned.

"I don't know, but it's going to be longer if you fools keep bothering me five days a week," he said.

"But that's not fair! Dero and Devit get bored! And so do I!" she shouted, flailing her arms around.

"Then play with each other for a bit. Not like it makes much of a difference," he said. "Now, don't start a scene, Rhode."

"But I wanna start a scene! I want people to notice!" she yelled loudly.

Tyki sighed, ignoring the stares. "If you wouldn't mind, I'm going to leave now," he said, placing a check on the table. "It's not like we're going to be separated forever… You know where I live, unfortunately…" he murmured sourly.

"This isn't over!" she shouted.

"Oh, I know… I know…" he murmured under his breath while walking off.

**A/N: Need to be quick. Rhode is childish. Poor Lavi. He hardly knows what's going on. **

**Tyki is a sexy bastard… however, how the hell did he become a teacher when he couldn't even help Rhode with her math homework, for those of you who have watched that episode in D-Gray Man.**

**Well, anyway, R&R. Thanks, loves. Sorry it took so long.**

**~Love, Russle**


	17. The Sin of Temptation and Lust

**A/N: Better timing than last time… Thanks for reviewing everybody who has! I'ma try to end this at 26 chapters, so, like right when I end the alphabet.**

**Also, new band. Entwine. Check 'em out. Mainly their song Surrender. Also, Van Canto is very good as well. Help me spread them around! ^.^**

Tyki pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing as he walked away from the… place. (Never gave it a name last chapter.) "Most troublesome bunch to deal with," he murmured, stopping for a moment at the cross walk.

He tilted his head back and took a deep breath of air. "It's good to get away from family. If they weren't such idiots, they'd know that," he mumbled to himself, walking across as the light changed.

He made his way back to the school.

In the dorms, he found Lavi laid on his stomach over the blankets, sleeping. Tyki blinked slowly, closing the door quietly and subconsciously locking it. He stepped over, looking down at the red head. His hair was covering part of his face. He had his arms under his head on top of the pillows. Tyki ran an experimental finger up the back of Lavi's neck, and the red head shivered. The teacher smirked at this, then shook his head, pulling the blankets and tossing them over Lavi, turning the red head onto his back in the process.

Tyki sat down on the side of the bed, removing his coat and laying it at the foot of the bed, then leaning over Lavi. He cupped the teen's face in his hand, lightly touching his thumb to the student's bottom lip and letting the thumb slide over it. Lavi made a quiet noise in his sleep, turning his head away. 'I can't really tell if that was a noise of disapproval or not,' Tyki thought, sweat dropping.

He looked back down, and the red head was once again sleeping soundly. Tyki licked his lips inwardly, letting his eyes crawl up the red head's neck. He couldn't stop a smirk from appearing on his face. Temptation was a sin. One that went perfectly with pleasure.

Lavi shifted some in his sleep. His head turned to the side. His arms felt slightly cold, so he tried to pull them down to cover them with the blanket. Of course, he wasn't able to move them. He shifted again, trying to pull his hands down, but found that it didn't work. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked up to see what was keeping his hands from moving.

Ropes.

He tugged slightly. "Oi.. This isn't funny…" he murmured, kicking the covers down a bit accidentally.

The red head shivered as his chest was revealed. "Why the hell am I naked!" he exclaimed, flushing slightly.

Tyki walked out from the bathroom. He smirked slightly. "Good. You're awake," he said, walking over slowly.

Lavi glared at his teacher. "Sensei… Why am I tied up?" he asked, barely controlling his anger.

He pulled at the restraints again. Tyki sat down, leaning over him. He rand a finger up from the bottom of Lavi's neck to his chin, then cupped it and kissed him lightly on the lips. The red head let out a settle shiver, then turned his head away quickly, breaking the kiss. "Why am I tied up, bastard?" he snapped.

Tyki scowled slightly, then smirked. "Just preserving the moment," he said, placing a hand on Lavi's chest and letting it move down.

"Well, it's been longer than a moment. Untie me," he said, pulling at them again.

Tyki shook his head slowly. "I'm going to preserve it for a little longer," he said, moving his hand back up and tilting Lavi's head to the side.

He bit down lightly on the flesh of the red head's neck. Lavi gasped in surprise, then winced slightly. "Th-that hurts," he growled.

The teacher ground his teeth lightly, easing the pressure a bit. He started sucking lightly, closing his eyes. Lavi's cheeks flushed a bit, and he jerked some. "Get off me," he said.

Tyki continued moving down, nibbling his collar bone slightly, then returning and kissing down the jaw line, licking up the shell of the ear. 'God, why is he so damn good at this!' his inner thoughts shouted, trying to push down any sort of bad thought and the shivers that were barely controlled.

Continuing down, Tyki kissed just below Lavi's chest, near the ribs. He flicked his thumbs over both nipples, smirking as they grew hard. Lavi flushed slightly darker, trying to jerk away. "S-stop…" he murmured, biting his lip.

Tyki smirked some more, nipping at his belly. "Quiet, Lovely," Tyki said, smirking more at Lavi's slight wince.

He began sucking lightly, caressing Lavi and stroking slowly. Lavi moved his hips, trying to move away from the hand. "Stop… Untie me…" he murmured.

"You don't wish for that though, Lovely," Tyki murmured, leaning up to him and smirking before capturing him in a hot kiss.

Lavi's cheeks flushed slightly. His eyes fell shut, though he didn't kiss back. He forced the kiss to break by turning his head. "Oi… This isn't funny. Untie me," he growled, glaring weakly.

The older male pinched a nipple lightly, kissing the red head's neck. He sucked lightly on the nape of the neck. Lavi gasped, arching slightly. "D-don't leave marks!" he stammered, starting to lose voice and give way to pleasure.

Tyki only smirked more. "In that case, I'll take my time leaving marks on places out of sight," Tyki said with an amused tone of voice.

Lavi held his breath, arching slightly as he felt a wet trail of saliva trailing from his chest to his stomach. "S-sto-!" The red head's breath hitched up before he could finish when Tyki started suckling on a sensitive part of his navel, somewhere near the belt line.

He looked up at him, smirking slightly. "What was that, Lovely?" he questioned.

The red head opened his mouth to say stop again, but bit down on his lip, not trusting his own words. Tyki's smirk widened slightly. "Okay then," he almost purred, continuing down.

Lavi bit down slightly harder as Tyki's hands spread his legs some, exposing him. He couldn't help but flush. Tyki's hands were placed firmly on his thighs, keeping him from pressing his legs back together when he tried to. 'Damn it,' Lavi cursed in his thoughts.

He shuddered slightly as he felt Tyki's warm breath graze and brush his member. Tyki smirked, chuckling quietly. 'Shut up!' Lavi screamed in his thoughts, but was too fearful that if he said it out loud it would come out differently.

The teacher's tongue slowly rolled out over the tip of he member. Lavi forced the small sound down his throat, attempting to close his legs again. Tyki only pushed them back open, and with what seemed like a lot of ease as well. Lavi scowled down at him, a heated red tone painting his cheeks. Tyki grinned slightly, then took the tip of him member into his mouth and started sucking gently.

Taken off guard, Lavi let out a gasp as his head fell back. He tightly closed his eyes, clenching his fists just as tightly to block out pleasure. "I'll make you cave, Lovely," he said with another quiet chuckle and took a bit more into his mouth.

Lavi cut off a moan while it was still in his throat. Tyki slowly started bobbing his head, teasing the slit with his tongue every so often. The red head's mouth fell open to let out a more than quiet sound before closing again. He kept his eyes closed, biting harder onto his lip.

After a moment, Tyki pulled away. He glanced up at the red head, circling his finger around the other's entrance. Lavi tensed slightly at the sudden pressure against him. "Not yet, Lovely," he said.

The red head arched and his legs kicked as he felt a moisture press up against his entrance. He looked down slowly, gritting his teeth behind his lips while his legs shook. Tyki sucked lightly on the entrance. Lavi bucked slightly, his head falling back again. 'S-so good…" he thought, his cheeks flaring up from his own thoughts.

Tyki smirked as the red head's legs fell open slightly. He swirled his tongue around the tight ring of muscles, giving another feather light suck. He pushed the tip of his tongue in and swirled it. Lavi let out a shaky gasp, the pressure on his lip fading as his eyes fluttered slightly.

The older hummed some, pressing his lips fully against the others entrance and lapping his tongue over the sensitive spot. He gripped Lavi's member, slowly stroking him up and down as he sucked. Lavi's back curved slightly as his hips jolted foreword slightly, though his conscious stopped him half way. Tyki blinked slowly, then took him into his mouth again.

A small whimper escaped the red head's closed lips, and he arched just a bit more. Tyki continued bobbing his head slowly, smirking some. He took the red head in half way and hummed, sucking as he did so. Lavi gasped out quietly, biting down on his lip again. The pain would keep him quiet… Hopefully.

God, he hoped so. He couldn't stand much more of this torture, but he wasn't about to start begging for anything.

Another light suck. Another short gasp that was cut off by a grinding of teeth against the teenager's lower lip. Tyki was beginning to grow impatient. He grazed his index finger over the other's slick entrance, closing his eyes and humming again. He slowly started bobbing his head again, sucking rougher than last time. "Nngh~!" Lavi grinded his teeth down painfully, arching and trying to squeeze his legs together desperately.

'C-close…' he thought, letting his head fall to the side. He panted quietly.

Tyki lapped his tongue over the sensitive shaft, looking up at the red head and waiting for his reaction. He smirked when a small noise escaped his lips, though it was quiet and barely heard. He still heard it.

He pressed a finger into the other. Lavi whined slightly at the sudden intrusion. Tyki continued, swirling it while moving his head up and down slightly faster. Lavi bucked slightly into his mouth, letting a quiet moan pass his lips. "Hn…!" he whined quietly.

"It's much easier if you would just stop resisting, Lavi," he said and narrowed his eyes.

Lavi glared, but it weakened quickly. "Th-the hell I'll give in to s-someone l-like you… Hn~" he moaned slightly at the end, quietly cursing himself.

Tyki blinked slowly, adding another finger and spreading the two. Lavi winced at the feeling of being stretched out, trying to push the other away with his feet. Tyki sighed, crawling between his legs. "Now you can wrap your legs around me if you wish," he said with a slight smirk.

Lavi glared again, then smirked slightly. 'Why not give him something he won't expect?' he thought.

He slowly wrapped his legs around the other's waist. 'I just made an excuse for myself, didn't I…?' he thought, sighing quietly.

Tyki smirked. "Finally give up?" He questioned, spreading the fingers again to make way for the third digit.

The red head growled quietly, shifting slightly at the third finger. "The hell… I have…" he said, pausing as the intruders were suddenly pushed deeper into him.

Tyki nibbled his collar bone. "Well we'll see about that, won't we?" he mused, sucking on the collar bone some.

His lips moved up to the red head's neck. Lavi tilted his head back. 'Reflex…' He excused himself in his thoughts.

Though Tyki seemed to laugh somewhat at this, almost as if he were reading him perfectly. 'Cocky bastard,' Lavi thought, blushing lightly.

Tyki spread the fingers more, grinding against the other slowly. Lavi gasped soundlessly into his teacher's ear. Tyki let out a soft laugh. "So long as you don't struggle, it will be painless," he whispered.

Lavi closed his mouth for a moment, then rested his head back onto the pillow. Tyki smirked. "Good. You've decided to behave."

The red head looked away. Tyki licked up his neck. 'I really just want the ropes undone,' Lavi thought, but didn't say anything.

He whined softly when the fingers were pulled out. Lavi pressed his legs together. "I'm the only one with all their clothing off," he said, glaring.

Tyki blinked, then sighed. He let out a light laugh and stripped himself of his clothes. Lavi had turned his head back to the side. Tyki kissed the nape of his neck again, sucking lightly. Lavi slowly opened his legs, his eyes fluttered half way shut as another blood rush came to his cheeks. Tyki slowly pushed into him.

The red head winced slightly, though the pain quickly faded away. Tyki waited a moment. Lavi pressed back a bit. Tyki slowly rocked his hips foreword. He didn't notice Lavi pulling slightly at the restraints. Lavi let out a quiet breath, tilting his head back some. Tyki kissed up to his jaw line, nibbling lightly. The teenager shuddered slightly, moaning quietly.

Lavi's legs found their way around Tyki's waist. He moved his hips slightly against Tyki, moaning quietly again. Tyki kissed his neck, sucking lightly as to not leave a mark. (Tyki forgot about leaving the other marks on his stomach… -w-) Lavi arched slightly as Tyki thrusted up into him. "Ah…" he gasped out.

Tyki gripped his hips lightly in his hands, tilting them slightly to help thrust in deeper. The older male groaned quietly, and Lavi shuddered, his legs tightening around Tyki for a moment, then releasing the grip and hanging loosely from his waist.

Continuing, Tyki thrusted into him slightly harder. Lavi moaned slightly louder, arching very slightly. It was more of a buck. He continued, his thrusts gaining speed. Lavi let out another quiet noise and moved his hips slightly harder against Tyki's, making the older moan lowly.

Lavi flushed some, but gave a playful smirk and repeated the motion. Tyki let out a quiet, pleasured breath, slamming up into the red head. Lavi gasped, moaning out slightly louder. He wrapped his legs tightly around his teacher and rolled his hips back again. "Mmm…" the red head hummed, letting his eyes fall shut.

Tyki blinked slowly, moaning lowly again. "You're surprisingly active today," Tyki said, thrusting in deeper.

Lavi arched up, bucking slightly. He tossed his head back and let out a loud sound. Tyki blinked. "Th-there…" he murmured softly, flushing deeper.

Blinking again, Tyki smirked slightly. He slammed into the spot again, groaning slightly into the other's ear. Lavi moaned loudly, arching and practically kicking his hips up. Tyki held him in place, thrusting into it again. Lavi cried out again, releasing himself all over his stomach.

The red head's body fell, laying at rest as he panted, his chest rising and falling quickly. Tyki groaned slightly and released inside of him with another thrust. He pulled out other the other, looking down at him. Lavi was already half way asleep. Tyki blinked slowly, then fell on his side next to him.

Lavi curled up, yawning tiredly. Tyki tossed the blanket over him again. He didn't bother cleaning up. The red head curled on his side under the covers, naked and facing away from Tyki. Lavi was already asleep as Tyki wrapped an arm around him.

The next day, Lavi woke up with something warm pressed up against his back. He didn't move until he learned it was Tyki. He glared, then sighed, closing his eyes and falling back against the other's chest. 'It's lust, not love,' he thought, crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

**A/N: I just finished! …but can't get it up because my computer crashed. Don't know why, but I feel like crying… T.T I'm okay though… Pmsing…**


	18. Punishment

**A/N: Not as soon as I wanted to get it up…**

Tyki smirked contently. He was awake before Lavi, and he knew fully well that the red head was awake. That didn't mean that he had to move and ruin the moment though. Whenever Lavi decided to get up and move, he would start ranting on and on about how this was practically rape… 'Practically,' being the key word.

Tyki slowly opened his eyes, looking down at the red head. His smirk grew some. 'This is a very comfortable position,' he decided mentally.

Lavi shifted slightly. Tyki smirked slightly, leaning down and licking the shell of his ear before blowing on it. The red head shivered. "Pervert…" Lavi spat.

"You went along with it," he murmured, sitting up and running a finger up his arm.

He batted the hand away, sitting up and tossing the covers off. "This is so wrong… If the school finds out, we're both in big trouble," Lavi murmured.

"And? I have my family, you have friends. We're covered," he said, smirking.

Lavi glared at him. "I'd like to keep my head in tact. I'm stopping this," He murmured, crossing his arms and looking away.

"You said that last time…" he murmured mockingly.

"And last time, I meant it. I was tied up this time!" the red head shouted.

Tyki shrugged. "You still enjoyed it," he murmured.

"Shut up!"

Silence…

"Well, I have papers to correct. See you later, Lovely," Tyki smirked, climbing out of the bed and walking out the door. He headed to the library.

"That bastard's only heading out because I'll keep him distracted… Stupid pervert," he spat, but flushed slightly, curling up on the bed. "Neh…"

Tyki sighed as he started grading the papers in a dark corner in the library. He had fallen behind on grading. He sighed quietly again, feeling like a college student all over again.

He had stayed there for hours on end, not really realizing how long it had been. He had put himself on auto-pilot to keep himself from spacing out, though, it did sort of defeat the purpose.

Tyki stretched his arms out in front of him, yawning quietly. He kneaded his temples with his fingers, then stood.

Lavi walked out. "Can't do anything while you're out," he snickered. Curse his devious nature and all it's glory.

He walked down the hall, speeding passed Allen and Kanda's room. He headed straight for the library, then froze. "What.. Am I doing…?"

He mentally scolded himself. "This is so not in character," he jabbed at himself, then continued.

Somehow, he winded up at the stair case before the library. He took a few steps down, then paused. "Damn it all…" he spat, then walked back up.

(Because Russle can't think of anything else…) He fell back wards at a sudden awkward footing… Okay, it was a lie. Jasdero randomly jumped down and smashed into him.

Lavi's eye widened slightly at he fell backwards. 'Why is it always me?' he thought as he fell.

He curled slightly, closing his eyes tightly and waiting for the impact of the ground. Lavi blinked as he crashed into something that wasn't the ground. He made a small noise after opening his eyes and finding it was Tyki.

The blond haired male, Jasdero, jumped down from the top step, slamming into the wall before resuming normal posture. Tyki glared, yanking on Jasdero's ear and pulling the teen foreword. His arm was still wrapped protectively around Lavi's shoulder. Jasdero whined as he was pulled over.

"This is where your stupidity gets you, Jasdero," Tyki growled murderously.

Devit poked his head out from around the corner. "Ah! But Tyki! Devit's the one who pushed me!" he shouted, flailing his arms.

Devit glared. "Your stupid ass was trying to push me down the stairs first," he muttered loud enough for them to hear.

Lavi's eye twitched and he crossed his arms. He suddenly slammed his elbow into Tyki's stomach. "Let go of me already!" he shouted.

As ordered, Tyki let go of everything before falling down, clenching his stomach. Jasdero cheered and jumped. "Freedom!" he shouted before dashing up the stairs and taking Devit with him. He suddenly stopped, and they both tumbled back down the stairs. "Our stalkee was stalking someone!" they shouted, then started laughing before running off again.

Lavi's cheeks burnt slightly. "I was not!" he shouted running up the stairs after them.

Tyki, recovering from pain, finally looked up right as Lavi was turning the corner. He smirked inwardly. "Well aren't I going to have fun punishing you tonight…" he murmured, licking his lips.

Lavi sighed quietly, slamming the door shut as he entered. 'Why is my heart beating so fast!' he yelled at himself mentally.

He walked into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He growled at the mirror, which showed his deeply flushed face. He growled slightly louder, resisting the urge to smash the mirror to bits. He sighed, pressing his warm forehead against the cool mirror.

He sighed quietly and walked back out. He froze, finding that Tyki was just walking in. His breath caught, and he started retreating back into the bathroom. "Lovely, just a moment," Tyki called.

Lavi shuddered, then slowly turned. "Y-yes?" he stuttered out.

"Please come here," he said.

Lavi, feeling he was already in hot water, decided not to boil himself and slowly walked over to his teacher. He didn't take his eyes from the ground. He stopped in front of Tyki.

There was a moment of silence. "You went out alone again," Tyki said.

"Wh-what of it, bastard?" he questioned, slightly fearful.

He pulled him foreword, pushing him face first onto the bed. "I'm going to actually punish you this time," he muttered.

Lavi shivered at his tone, closing his eyes tightly. He gasped as his pants were pulled down. "Wh-what are you doing!" he hissed, then blushed darkly as he felt Tyki's hand against his butt.

"Punishing you," he replied in a quiet whisper before slapping his hand to the others butt.

Lavi gasped and hissed, biting down on his lip as Tyki cracked his hand across his butt a second time. Tyki smirked at the cherry red color that bloomed from his slaps. Lavi whimpered quietly. And for some reason, seeing his red haired student in such a vulnerable position was… slightly erotic.

He continued the motion. Lavi bit down on his lip harder. This was humiliating… And there was no way in hell Lavi was going to give his teacher the satisfaction of crying out.

The red head gasped out as the movement was roughly repeated, then let out a strangled yelp as it happened again. "Nn.. Ah… S-stop…" he whined, trying to move away from it by arching into the bed.

Tyki smirked more, running a finger up his beaten butt and circling it back down before slapping it again. Lavi arched, clenching the sheets. Tyki licked his lips, placing his hand lightly on Lavi's butt. "Damn… Now I've got a problem…" he murmured quietly into his ear.

Lavi flushed slightly. "The hell if I'm going to help a teacher with any of their problems," he murmured.

Tyki smirked. "I could always go back to spanking you," he murmured.

Lavi blushed darker. "F-fine…" he muttered.

Tyki sneered, rolling Lavi onto the bed and sitting down in the middle. Lavi pulled his pants back up and looked away. "Lovely… Do it…"

Lavi swallowed, then slowly rolled onto all fours, climbing over him. He slowly looked up at him from in between his teacher's legs, then started undoing the others pants. He slowly pulled out his teacher's manhood, then hesitantly licked the tip, swirling his tongue around.

The older man shuddered at this, refraining from bucking. "Good…" he breathed out.

Lavi took the very tip into his mouth and began attacking it with light sucks and a lot of licks. Tyki let out a low moan, running his hand through Lavi's hair and pushing him down slightly. Lavi pulled away and glared up at him before smirking. He took him back into his mouth and started bobbing his head. Tyki hummed quietly, watching.

Lavi glared up at him some more through his eye lashes, sucking roughly. Tyki's eyes fluttered slightly, and he bucked. Lavi wrapped his fingers around the base of Tyki's member, then continued bobbing his head, smirking around Tyki.

Tyki gasped, then glared down at him. "Release that part, Lovely," he growled quietly.

Lavi pulled back and shook his head slowly, giving another playful lick before hopping off the bed and dashing for the door, barely making it out and down the hall to Allen's room.

Tyki stared blankly. "God damn it…"

"Lavi, what happened? You're panting," Allen said.

"Dashing from the room. Lemme in," he said, falling through the door.

Allen blinked and caught him. "Running from what?"

"Teacher. Disobeyed rules… Humiliating punishment… And I'll probably get raped if I go back now," he murmured, his panting easing up slightly.

"What was the punishment?" Allen asked.

Lavi froze. "Absolutely none of your business," he replied.

Allen blinked. "Okay then… Whatever you say…" he murmured, walking into the kitchen.

**A/N: Got it up! Sorry about the wait. Good news though, I'm gonna be trying to update weekly. For those of you who haven't read my journals yet, I'm starting a journal on my profile page, so read along! Old, 3 or 4 week entries will be deleted, but basically, it's updating you on the status of my stories. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	19. Day Dreams

**A/N: And here we go again… Last chapter was short, sorry…**

Allen stared at Lavi from across the kitchen table. Kanda was taking a shower. "I still wanna know why you would be getting raped if you went back to the room," Allen murmured.

"I know you do, so I'm going to disappoint you and not tell you," Lavi gave the reply.

Allen crossed his arms and pouted. "Well Kanda's not going to be happy about you being here…" Allen said quietly.

"What are you talking about? Yu-chan loves me!" Lavi grinned.

The silver haired teen sweat dropped and rolled his eyes. "Well, whatever. Anyway, what's been going on with you and Tyki-sensei?" Allen asked curiously.

"Wh-why are you so interested i-in other p-peoples affairs all of a sudden?" Lavi asked, blushing quietly.

Allen stared at him with narrow eyes. "Well, you're a good friend, so isn't it natural that I would want to know what's happening in your life? For example, the fact that you keep avoiding any subject that has to do with Sensei…" he pointed out.

"I-I'm not avoiding it! I-it's just… I already get enough of that bastard from staying with him in the dorms 24/7..." he muttered, his voice draining as the sentence continued.

Allen blinked, staring more as if he knew something. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Kanda. "What the hell is the usagi doing here?" he spat, glaring daggers at the red head.

Lavi grinned, hopping over the table and glomping Kanda. "Hey Yu-chan! We never talk anymore, how're you?"

Kanda elbowed him in the side and kicked him off. "Ow…" Lavi cringed, though was still very thankful for the distraction.

"Don't call me that, Baka Usagi!" he yelled. "And get out of my room!"

"It's our room, Kanda," Allen pouted.

"I don't really care, I just want that damn rabbit out!"

Lavi laughed, then took the invitation to leave before Allen started asking questions again.

Allen sighed, rubbing his temples. Just when I was getting to something really juicy too…" he murmured, whining quietly.

"Che…" Kanda walked into the living room.

Lavi walked over to the border of Kings and King academy. He tossed a rock at Lenalee's window, which happened to be on the side of the gates.

Lenalee blinked, then walked over and opened her window. She looked down and smiled, waving at Lavi. Lavi waved back. He whisper-shouted the words, "Come down! I'm bored!"

She blinked and tilted her head, but went down anyway. "This isn't some rehearsal for Romeo and Juliet, is it?" she teased.

He waved his hand. "Not at all. Again, I'm just bored and have no one else to talk to. Hey, can you meet up in the library? Need to get distracted from current events."

Lenalee gave a quick nod. "Sure, I'll meet you there," she said, smiling.

The red head nodded. "Thanks," he murmured.

She nodded, then started walking away before abruptly stopping, then turned back to Lavi. "Is it problems with Tyki-sensei again?" she grinned, snickering before dashing off.

"Wha-!" Lavi growled as his face turned a dark red.

He stomped off to the library. Lenalee was waiting for him, giggling. "You little…" he growled at her.

"Don't worry. You don't need to answer it. Your expressions tell me all," she said, giggling quietly into her hand.

"Shut up! …What can you see?" he questioned, curious to find out just what she knows. Who knows? Maybe she knows Lavi better than he does…

"I can see you're trying not to go all school girl over someone you like," she said, grinning slightly at Lavi's new blush. "You're a terrible liar… Wait, no you're not… Well, you are terrible when it comes to lying about things like love…" she said, snickering.

"Shut up! I'm not in love!" he hissed quietly, only it wasn't very believable with the darkening red cheeks.

"Yeah… Sure you're not," she murmured, disbelievingly.

Lavi glared at her. "What? I'm simply speaking the truth. You wouldn't be trying so hard to deny it if you weren't in love," she said.

"This is what happens when I talk to my friends… They start teasing about love and everything else."

"So you are in love," She grinned.

"I- d-didn't say th-that!' Lavi sputtered out.

"You are stuttering an awful lot," she said, teasing and checking her nails for dirt.

"Well, can we just… I don't know, talk about something that doesn't have to do with Tyki-sensei?" He sighed, having almost forgotten to say 'sensei' afterwards.

"Huu~ I wasn't talking about sensei. For all you know, it could have been Allen, or maybe a girl I was talking about. Someone's got a guilty conscious," she said, smirking over at him.

"Cut the crap already!" he hissed out a little louder.

Lenalee covered her mouth to hold back laughter. Lavi only blushed a darker red, becoming more and more flustered with his friends. "I'm never coming to you guys for anything again," he murmured, turning away and crossing his arms.

"Sorry, Lavi. It's cute though. And really, who else would you go to. Tyki-sensei? Wait… You can't…" she teased, smiling at him.

Lavi's glare eased slightly. "Would you quit it?"

She laughed quietly. "Sorry, sorry. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Something not having to do with school. Or love… Or sex…" he murmured.

"That's all there is to talk about though," she said. "Wait, sex? Why not sex? Not that I.. Wanted, to talk about sex, but…"

"None of your business! Just start distracting me!"

Lenalee smiled. "Yeah yeah, okay… So… Have you heard the rumor about the school festival coming up?"

"There's a festival?" Lavi questioned.

"Apparently not… Well, I suppose the boys won't be as excited as the girls… Well, there's gonna be a school festival sometime in the next few months, and if you kiss someone when the fireworks go off, they're supposed to be with you forever…" She blinked, and narrowed her eyes as Lavi seemed to daze off at the last part. "Thinking of sensei?" she asked, in a dreamy voice that copied Lavi expression.

"Yeah…" Lavi murmured quietly. "Wait, what!" Lavi exclaimed as he snapped back into reality from Lenalee's fit of laughter.

"You just admitted it!" she breathed out her laughs.

Lavi's face was now beat red. "Y-you never get t-tired of t-teasing…" he muttered, crossing his arms and turning away.

"So, do you like Sensei or not?" she asked, slowly calming from her laughter.

"N-no!" he hissed.

"Lies," she said mockingly.

"I-I'm not lying!" he hissed out again.

"Well, you're stuttering a lot, your face is beat red, and you said that you were thinking of Sensei. So, doesn't that mean your in love?" she asked, laying her head down.

"Sh-shut- That doesn't mean a thing!" he sputtered, resisting the urge from yelling at her and thrashing around on the ground.

Lenalee giggled quietly. "Well, I just think you should think about that for a while. In any case, I have to go study for tomorrow's test~" she purred, standing up. "Bye bye."

Lavi blinked. "That's right… I have a test to do tomorrow too," he murmured, smashing his head down. He sighed. "I don't feel like studying though…"

He sighed, getting up and looking for the material anyway. As soon as he got it, he sat down and opened it, starting to read.

Tyki sighed quietly, getting out of the shower. "Much better…" he murmured.

He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water after getting dressed. He yawned quietly, walking over to the door and putting on his shoes before walking out. "Might as well go out… Nothing better to do," he murmured.

He walked out of the dorm room area, and out of the school boundaries. Jasdero randomly tackled him from behind, followed by Devit. Tyki caught himself on a pole. "Dunce heads…" he muttered, shoving them off.

"Aww, don't be mean, Tyki~" Devit grinned.

Jasdero thrashed. "You're gonna make me cry, hee! And then my make up will run…"

"Let it run. Why are you wearing make up in the first place?" he questioned.

"Because it looks totally bad ass!" Devit shouted.

He sighed, pacing away from them. "I hate family sometimes," he muttered quietly, stopping at a cross walk and continuing to pace away from the two idiots.

He sat down on a park bench, yawning again. "It's fairly bright out today…" he murmured quietly to himself in a futile attempt to keep himself occupied.

"Tyki-pon~!" Rhode called.

"God, not another one," he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Really, will you dunce heads leave me alone already?"

Rhode pouted, puffing out her cheeks. "That's not nice to say to your niece," she murmured childishly.

"I think it's more than nice," he muttered, then tried to ignore her.

"You're different, Tyki-pon… I don't like change…" she murmured, clinging to him.

"I don't like family," he said. "We're both unhappy."

"Why don't you like family! We give you enough breathing room, and we also love you!" she whined loudly, starting to hit his back with the side of her fists.

He sighed. "Please stop, Rhode. You're making a scene…" he said quietly, noticing the people staring.

"But Tyki!" she shouted, clenching her fists at her sides.

Tyki sighed heavily. "Fine, fine. We'll talk. Just don't make so much noise…"

"Oh, there's not a lot to talk about," she said. "If you still refuse to come back with us, we can take out your reason for staying here…" she murmured, then looked up at him innocently.

He glared at her. "You are a real brat, you know that…"

She nodded. "Yes, Tyki-pon. You have made that clear," she said, grinning a crescent moon like grin.

He sighed. "You won't do anything that bad. I've known you for years," he murmured.

Rhode pouted. "Just you wait, Tyki-pon," she murmured. "Something bad will happen…"

"And then end, with you doing something you could have done at the beginning of this fanfic. The only reason you didn't was because of the loss of plot."

"Tyki! Shoosh! You're not supposed to know who I am!" Russle hissed, then hid under a rock.

"Well, anyway, I'm going back now. It's impossible to go out without you bombarding me…" he murmured, standing and then starting to walk back to the dorms.

He felt Rhode's intense glare as he left the park.

**A/N: Lol, behold, my failed attempt to play as Dero and Devit… T.T Talking to myself depresses me… *shrugs* Well, see you next week.**

**Chrisy: I think she did pretty good. How about you, Dero?**

**Jasdero: She did good, hii~!**


	20. Midnight

**A/N: Haha! Chapter 20! R&R please!**

Lavi grumbled to himself as Lenalee continued giggling on the staircase, a safe distance away from the library. "Would you stop already?" he growled at her, keeping quiet.

"B-but it's so adorable," she stuttered out through pants.

The red head glared at her again. She waved her hand before standing. "Alright, alright. I'll stop, but you should start contemplating your feelings," she said.

"Psh… What feelings?" he laughed quietly.

She elbowed him playfully. "I'm serious about that. Anyways, I have to go before someone starts looking for me. See ya," she said, waving as she left.

He waved back, then sighed, laying back on the stairs at an awkward yet comfy position. "Feelings, huh…?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Whatever.." he muttered to himself, standing and walking up the stairs.

The red head blinked, pausing as he heard a rough skidding, then looked up. Slight laughing, and his eyes widened slightly as a pile of books came raining down. He blinked and stepped to the side. The books landed with a thud, and he sighed, picking them up. "Really, this is no way to treat a book," he murmured, dusting them off before walking back down to the library and dropping them off.

As he started walking up, another book randomly fell and hit him on the head. He gritted his teeth. "This is… really getting annoying," he muttered quietly, rushing up the stairs before anything else fell.

He stopped at the top of the stairs, letting out an exasperated sigh. There was nobody there. "If I'm lucky, it was just those freaks again… Who am I kidding, even that's not lucky," he murmured, banging his head lightly against his hand.

Lavi sighed quietly. "Why does this happen to me? Everything is so confusing right now…"

Briefly, he contemplated going back to his room, but thought better of it. He didn't want to get hit anymore… And so, he aimlessly wandered until the sun started setting.

"It's getting dark," he murmured, looking out one of the windows.

He was still in the schools hall way. He looked around, thinking he had heard footsteps behind him. "Spooky…" he murmured. 'I think I'm being followed,' he added mentally, keeping an extra close eye out for any lingering shadows.

The red head paced down the hall, turning a corner sharply and walking into the bathroom. He froze, remembering this was the bathroom he had walked into on the first day… the bathroom where… Kanda and Allen were.. Er… Doing things… He stepped into the stall and sat down on the toilet seat, sighing quietly. This was just not his day.

Lavi closed his eyes for a moment to rest, then peered through the crack in the stall. He paused before pulling away. "De-ja-vu," he said to himself, shaking his head before walking out of the stall.

He stepped over to the door of the bathroom, peering out it. Nobody seemed to be occupying the hall outside. Sighing, he slid out of the bathroom. "This is ridiculous," he murmured, then jumped and bit his lip when he heard something crash.

"Yep. Ridiculous," he said again, starting to pace ahead with shaking legs. Oh, just like the first day of school when he had to rush to class…

In a completely spaced out state, his shoulder bumped into a wall. "Damn it, I'm out of it," he muttered, then turned the corner, running into someone.

He froze, feeling arms wrap around his back. His hands came up and gripped at the figure's shirt, shuddering a bit as he took in the others scent. He swallowed at the familiar scent, then gasped as the person holding him suddenly turned them both, pressing Lavi against the wall. "I've been looking for you, Lovely…"

Lavi's eye twitched. Of course he'd run into his teacher… "Hey, Sensei," he murmured out, seeming to have lost most of his voice from the shock of running into someone in the school this late at night. "You haven't been the one shuffling around, have you?" he questioned in a whisper.

"I don't shuffle, Lavi," Tyki replied, cupping the red head's chin and tilting it upwards.

The smaller male glared weakly, attempting and failing, as per usual, to push the other away from him. "You can let go now," he said, tensing as a knee nonchalantly compressed itself between his own legs.

"No, not now," Tyki muttered a reply, unraveling his arms from the red head and instead using them to pin Lavi's hands to the wall.

Lavi swallowed. "Please?" he murmured out, not really liking the eerie hall way as a scene for sex… Well, not like the sex at all… God that was such a lie. And he couldn't deny it… Very well at least.

"Tyki-sensei, let go of me," he rasped out, swallowing at his loss of voice and the fact that his cheeks were starting to heat up. He wasn't sure he could speak anymore.

Not that he needed to. Tyki sealed their lips together, taking advantage of Lavi's already open mouth and sliding his tongue passed the parted lips. Lavi gasped, shivers running up and down his spine from the sudden action. He arched slightly, his eyes closing as he kissed back subconsciously. 'What… am I doing…?' he questioned in his thoughts.

The student shifted, half heartedly trying to turn his head in order to break the kiss and surprisingly succeeded. Though, he was only greeted by the faint glow of a smirk and a quiet chuckle. "Wh-what's so funny?" Lavi panted out, realizing he had forgotten to breath during the short kiss.

"Nothing," Tyki replied, blowing onto the others ear.

Lavi shuddered. "D-don't do that," he stuttered, shutting his eyes tightly.

"Alright then," he whispered, nibbling on the red head's ear lobe and rolling his tongue out over it.

The smaller male gasped, arching just a tiny bit. He didn't even think to shove the teacher away when he slowly released his hands and wrapped them around the red head's waist. Instead, one clutched the older's shirt, the other running through his hair and lightly clutching a hand full of it. He shivered again as Tyki pressed their bodies into each other, releasing his ear lobe and kissing his jaw line while rocking their hips together.

"Hn… Stop… Wh-what kind of a scenery is this to be doing it with someone?" Lavi hissed quietly, as if someone would hear them in the deserted school building.

Tyki laughed quietly. "What's the problem, Lovely? Nobody can see, let alone hear us," he said.

"You don't know that!"

Sighing, Tyki gave the red head another brief kiss before breaking it. "Then let's go back to the room, shall we?"

"I'm not sure I want to… I don't want to get raped," Lavi muttered.

"It wouldn't be rape though, Lovely. It wasn't just a few seconds ago at least," Tyki mumbled with a sly smirk.

"That wasn't willing! That was me being tired!" Lavi shouted. He was, by this time, refusing to admit any of that had been willing and decided to blame it on being tired.

"So much for being quiet," Tyki said lowly.

Lavi grumbled, then started walking. He didn't really notice the fact that he forgot to let go of Tyki's shirt. Tyki rolled his eyes, figuring the red head had forgotten anyway. He followed, not caring much. Better than him being alone.

As they reached the dorm rooms, Lavi realized he had forgotten to let go of Tyki's shirt. His eye twitched, attempting to let go of it. His hand felt like it was stuck… He didn't really want to let go, did he… The red head flushed a tiny bit, still not releasing the shirt.

Tyki had got bored of just following the red head back to the dorms, then started looking around curiously. He saw a shadow, then a small hand clenching the wall before shuffling off, footsteps thick in the air. Though, Lavi obviously didn't hear them because he was too caught up in his own little world to notice much else at the time.

'Rhode…' Tyki thought, not letting himself voice his thoughts out loud.

He accidentally bumped into the red head. "Sorry about that, Lovely," he murmured, then shrugged with a sigh.

"Che…" Lavi muttered.

Tyki rolled his eyes, then opened the door. Lavi sped in, and then to the bathroom. Tyki blinked, staring at the empty space for a moment. He sighed and stepped in and took off his shoes, making sure to shut and lock the door behind him. He walked over and sat on the bed, laying his hands behind his head as a pillow and closing his eyes. The man let out a soft sigh, settling in and pulling the covers over himself. And he let oblivion wash over him.

When Lavi walked out about ten minutes later after cooling himself down and staring in the mirror, Tyki was asleep. He blinked slowly, gazing at his teacher from the bathroom door. He shook his head and dragged his feet over to the bed to lay down. He crawled under the covers slowly as to not wake Tyki, laying with his back turned to the older male. He sighed contently, then shifted slightly before sitting up.

He stared at Tyki for a moment before placing a hand on his chest and leaning over him. He pressed their lips together in a short kiss before pulling away and closing his eyes, sighing again. He dearly hoped that Tyki wasn't awake. Though, he didn't really want to find out if he was either…

**A/N: Haha! I know, sorry for the three week wait. I really did mean to get to this sooner, but I didn't have the setting of the chapter in mind and it was just a major wreck of not having any idea where the whole thing was going. **

**SO! If you would, please leave a review and give me a few ideas for the next chapter so that I can get it up sooner! It says I'll be updating every other week on my profile now, but if I have enough plot to continue the next chapter now, I could get it up by next Thursday. And yes, this is a day early!**


	21. Imagination

**A/N: I'm sorry it's taking so long you guys. I'm just soo tired… 5:30 ish evil, as 'Kenzie says.**

Lavi sighed quietly, having got up early, took a quick shower. It wasn't even five am, and he was tired. The shower pretty much woke him up, however. He got breakfast, brushed his teeth some time later, then walked out. He realized he probably didn't have anything to do for the next few hours, then sighed again, heavier this time. Way to plan things out…

So, he wandered around for a few hours. Until about 5:30 am. Then he walked to the library. Oh, the library. Best place to be in the morning. Free to look around for any sort of book and… to think… Okay, maybe not the best place to be in order to think because his thoughts were filled mainly with his teacher… Damn.. Once again, way to plan things through.

He mentally scowled at himself, placing his head on the table. 'Lenalee, you jerk,' he thought, hitting his head repeatedly against the table, not enough to do any damage. 'Wait, if she's wrong, what am I so worried about? Shouldn't I just act normal? …And hope not to get molested…?'

Lavi blinked slowly, then stood. 'That's what I'll do…'

With another sigh, the red head stood up. "Guess I'm going back to the room," he murmured, shutting the book he was reading and leaving it on the table. He traveled out of the library and back up to his room.

When he walked in, Tyki was no where in sight. He blinked. "Okay, I suppose this is good…" he murmured. "Gives me a bit more time to air out…"

He walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water. He chugged it down quickly and let out a sigh, sitting against the counter and pouring himself another glass from the faucet. In the middle of drinking, his mind began wandering. And his thought began to drift to curious hands that went south and-

Flushing bright red, he spat out his water and laughed awkwardly. "Hah, too much vivid thinking! Curse me and my over-active imagination," Lavi muttered, gulping down the rest of his water before washing the cup.

His mind began wandering once again. Too spaced out to actually stop his thinking, he let the thoughts proceed with his face growing hotter every few seconds. Eventually, he froze completely with the hot water still running. He caught a shiver from his ever tightening pants. "Oh fuck no…" he murmured, grimacing.

He jumped as the door slammed shut. "Lavi…?"

'Oh fuck no!' he mentally screamed when he heard his teacher's voice.

"Y-yeah!" he squeaked out, cursing quietly. This was so not planned!

"…? Is something wrong?" he called.

"N-nah… J-just got splashed with cold water!" he sputtered out.

Tyki's eyes narrowed a tiny bit. "Are you sure you're alright?" he questioned, walking into the kitchen.

Lavi looked over. He was sitting down in a chair, making sure his legs were under the table and his lap was out of view from the older man. Tyki raised an eye brow, slowly making his way over to the sink. He grabbed a glass and poured himself some water before sitting down across from Lavi. "Wh-what are you doing?" Lavi murmured out extra quietly.

"Sitting," Tyki replied flatly with a smirk playing on his lips.

"I see," Lavi muttered spitefully, eyes narrowed into a pissed off look towards the teacher.

"You seem upset all of a sudden. Anything I could help with?" Tyki questioned, more bemused than confused.

Though this had been the complete opposite of the plan he had in mind, he replied in a mutter, "You can leave me the hell alone… Go find your family and move back in with them."

Tyki sighed, shaking his head slowly. "That won't due, Lovely," he murmured, reaching a hand out slowly.

Lavi shrunk back a tiny bit, almost jumping when Tyki's hand stopped on his cheek. "Nn…" Lavi muttered, glaring with a tiny bit of color on his cheeks.

"You're blushing, Lavi," he pointed out boredly.

"A-am not!" he jumped up, then sat back down quickly.

'That was close…' Lavi thought.

Tyki raised an eyebrow at the sudden movement. "Is something wrong, Lavi?" he questioned curiously.

"N-no…!" he hissed quietly.

"Are you positive about that?" he questioned, standing and walking over.

"I-I'm sure…" he said, sighing quietly in an attempt to calm himself. And possibly get the forming problem to stop forming and go away.

Tyki leaned over him slowly, licking his lips. "You're sure about that?" he questioned, bringing a hand up to the student's forehead.

Lavi shook his head to remove the hand from his forehead. "I'm sure. Now, please leave," he murmured, glaring weakly.

There was a banging on the door. Lavi blinked, then glanced up at Tyki. The teacher had looked back to see what the commotion was. He took this chance to quickly scamper off and into the bathroom. "Ah… Really…" Tyki murmured disappointedly.

He stood and walked over to the door, grabbing the knob, turning, and pulling it open.

**A/N: Important Notice!I need a pairing for letter W. Please help with that.**

**Reviews and such are much appreciated, along with your ideas! Please! Thank you!**

**Also, sorry for the short chapter, but since it's been forever since I updated and I'm FRESH OUT OF IDEAS…. Thought it would be best to just post it up now than wait another month. -w-**


	22. Family Visitations and A Plan of Death

**A/N; I hope this one is up earlier. Happy Halloween!**

Lavi stood with his back against the bathroom door. He let out a sigh. "I wonder who's at the door…" he murmured quietly to himself, his hand hovering over the door knob.

Though he didn't touch it. Instead, he quickly locked the door, then pressed his ear against the wooden frame to try and hear from inside the bathroom.

Tyki opened the door, only to be tackled by Road. He sighed pushing her off. "What are you doing here?" he questioned.

She pouted, crossing her arms. "I came for a visit, since you show no sign of coming to visit us yourself…" she muttered, glaring at Tyki.

'Privacy, infiltrated…' Tyki thought, then sighed, placing his hands on her shoulders and lightly pushing her out. "I do hope you don't plan to make a habit out of bursting in at random times, Road. I was busy when you decided to show up.

There was a thud in the bathroom. Tyki mentally sweat dropped, closing his eyes and rolling them beneath his lids so that Road wouldn't see. Road blinked. "Busy with what! …And, what was that thud?" she questioned, her curiosity making her grin playfully.

Tyki sighed. "Won't you come in?" he questioned, clearly annoyed.

Meanwhile, Lavi rubbed his head. 'Busy molesting me!' he mentally screamed, glaring at the door.

It took quite a bit of his will power not to run out there and start shouting at his teacher. He stomped his foot soundlessly against the bathroom rug, chewing on his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming. 'Damn him!'

Tyki placed a cup of tea in front of Road. She beamed a little and snagged it, sipping it. "Mmm~" she purred out happily.

He sighed, sitting down across from her. "Now, tell me again why-… Oh right… Visitations…" Tyki folded his hands. "So, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"What? Can't I just come for a visit?" Road questioned, her cheek puffing out.

"Not without a request from yourself. I know you too well, Road," he said, placing the side of his face in his hand.

She grinned a tiny bit. "Well, if you put it that way…~"

"Cut the crap," he grimaced.

"Oh, fine fine." She took a deep breath. "I've been thinking of your offer. And I've decided, if you won't come home, then we'll come down here," she said.

Tyki rolled his eyes. "And then I can see you everyday! Along with the rest…~" Her eyes glimmered.

"You're being childish," Tyki murmured, mentally grinding his teeth.

"And then I can meet whoever is keeping you captivated…" she practically whispered.

"There's nobody like that," Tyki said, though his heart skipped a beat.

Road's eyes narrowed a tiny bit, folding her hands to rest her chin on them. "Oh? Is that so? We'll just have to see about that, now won't we?"

"In any case, you should hurry and take your leave. I'm sure you have packing to do," he said, standing up.

"I'm already packed. Did I interrupt you? Even if I were starting to irritate you, you'd _never_ force me to leave so early," Road said almost sarcastically. She obviously suspected something.

He sighed. "Kind of. I am tired and was about to take a nap," Tyki said, picking her up by her arms.

Road flailed a little bit. "Don't pick me up like that, Tyki-pon!" she shouted, still thrashing.

Tyki walked her to the door with a sigh. "Well that's the only way I'm going to get any sleep, Road," he said, releasing one of her arms to open the door.

The half sized teenager yanked her caged arm away from him then bounced over to the bathroom door. She blinked, innocently. (**A/N: Pfft. Innocently…)** She looked down at the ground to see the light shining out the crack. "Why's the light in the bathroom still on, Tyki?" she questioned.

Tyki froze up slightly. "I wouldn't know…" he murmured. "So please leave."

Road squinted her eyes and glared at him. "Then I should turn them off…"

She blinked as the sound of shower water starting. "Or is there someone in there?" she questioned, grinning.

Tyki sighed. "I suppose it's my roommate then. Nothing special about that, is there?"

Her cheek puffed out again, and she walked over to the door. "Well, I would like to meet the lady you're so fascinated with," she gurgled out.

Tyki let a smile graze his lips. "Maybe another time." He shut the door. 'Oh, if only you knew, Road…' he thought.

From inside the bathroom, Lavi heard the door shut. He turned off the water, shaking his hand dry. He opened the door, meeting with another's chest. He looked up, mentally grimacing. "H-hey Sensei," he murmured, slinking to the side.

Tyki placed his hand to the wall on the side and Lavi stopped. "Yes?" the red head questioned, looking up at him.

"We were interrupted, weren't we?" the elder said in a silky sort of voice.

"Yes, that is what happened," Lavi murmured, bringing his hand down to pat one of his teacher's shoulders. "In any case, I have places to be and people to meet."

"I'm sure they can wait," Tyki said, wrapping an arm around the red head's waist.

Lavi shuddered a tiny bit, blinking slowly. His eyes narrowed a tiny bit. "Unfortunately, they can't," he said, standing up straight and wrapping his arms around Tyki's neck. He pulled himself up a little and placed a kiss on his teacher's cheek.

Tyki blinked at the affectionate gesture, his hold loosening. Lavi took the free moment to break the contact and slip away. Before Tyki came back to Earth, Lavi was already at the door. "Well, Tyki-_pon,"_ he used the nickname he had heard the girl say. "I'll be off. Ciao." The door shut as he walked out.

Tyki raised an eyebrow at the new nickname. After a moment, a smirk grazed his lips. "That has a nice ring to it," he murmured, leaning back against the door way to the bathroom.

Lavi blinked slowly, still standing outside the door to his dorm room. "And that just worked," he murmured, feeling very accomplished. "Now, to find someone to be places with…"

He started walking down the hall. "Allen!" he called, starting to pace down the his friend's room.

The red head pounded on the door. "Allen! Get up! We're going places!" Lavi called.

After a couple of moments, the door gradually opened up. "Lavi, you're lucky Kanda isn't in right now. He'd be pissed," Allen said, flushing a little bit. "What are you so loud for?"

"Well, I need to find someone to go places with," Lavi said.

"Why?"

"So that I can make my statement true." Lavi grinned.

"Eh..? Statement?" Allen blinked, confused.

"Don't ask buddy," he said, wrapping an arm around the silver haired boy's neck. "Now, let's go to the library."

Allen sighed. "Let me get my shoes on first," Allen requested, closing his eyes and sweat dropping.

Lavi let him do so. When he was done, the red head grabbed Allen by the arm and dashed off with him. Allen winced, yanking his arm back half way down the hall. Lavi blinked, looking back at him, half surprised. "S-sorry… It's just kind of painful to run right now," Allen explained, scratching the back of his head apologetically.

The red head stared at him with narrowed eyes. Allen felt himself shrink a little, not allowing himself to make eye contact with Lavi. Lavi continued staring. "Then let's walk!" he said, none too quietly either.

Allen blinked, then nodded, still not raising his head. He slowly started walking. Lavi walked just a step behind him, staying almost shoulder to shoulder. "You were trying to hide the limp in your step," Lavi whispered with a sly grin.

The silver haired teenager swung his head around to look at Lavi, his face painted in a deep red. Lavi burst out into laughter. "Why'd we stop?" the red head questioned, still laughing.

"N-n-no r-reason!" Allen blurted, starting to walk again.

Lavi snickered, staying behind. 'Kanda must have been really rough…' he thought, eyes narrowed deviously, saying nothing more about the limp.

"So, where are w-e going anyway?" Allen asked just to break the awkward silence.

"Hmm… Dunno. I've been to the library a lot lately… I say we just go see if Lenalee's out. Then we might head to the library," the red head replied.

Allen nodded, heading out of the guy's dorm rooms and over to the steel barred fence that divided the girl's and boy's half. Lavi followed, biting his lip to keep himself from saying anything else about the limp that Allen still had.

Lenalee sighed contently as she took a sip from her juice box, sitting down on the bench closest to the fence. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before releasing it. "Eh… It's getting warm…" she murmured, lightly tugging on the collar of her shirt.

She jumped a little when she felt a finger tap her shoulder. Her upper body spun around, and she sighed in relief. "It's just you guys…" Lenalee murmured to Lavi and Allen who were standing behind her on the other side.

Lavi snickered. "Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you," Lavi grinned.

"You guys are deadly silent," Lenalee muttered at them.

Allen sweat dropped a tiny bit, using his arm to block his eyes from the blazing sun. "It's super hot out…" Allen murmured.

'It was probably super hot a week ago when you guys were… too…' Lavi thought, but managed to keep it to himself.

"It is…" Lenalee murmured in agreement. "We should go to the library…"

"And off to the library… back and forth… Alright. We'll see you there, Lenalee," Lavi said, grabbing Allen's hand and walking off with him.

Lenalee smiled a bit, waving at them before standing and heading off herself.

They walked around, pausing before heading down an isle. "I wonder what Allen's looking for…" Lavi murmured, watching his deeply intrigued friend digging around in random sections.

"Probably for a better way to hide limps," Lenalee sniggered, grinning to herself.

"You noticed it too?" Lavi smirked a little.

"How could you not notice it?" she questioned almost in disbelief. "You haven't confronted him on it, have you? Or asked him who gave him the limp, I mean."

"Nah. I just told him that he had a limp, then started laughing when he got nervous and defensive about it," he replied.

Lenalee chuckled quietly, then went silent. She stared at Allen as he reached and stood on his tippy toes, trying to grab a book. She sweat dropped. Lavi walked over to him and grabbed it for him, handing it to him. Allen half glared. "That's… Not fair… You're taller than I am…" he muttered as he grabbed the book, disappointed.

Lavi snickered, then glanced at the book. Something about Poker… Little to no surprise. He walked back to Lenalee. "Was my assumption correct about the book on how to hide a limp?" she questioned.

He shook his head. "Poker."

"Eeh?" She sighed. "Well, we should find a book for him on that subject. He'll need it later on, most likely…" she said.

"Lenalee, you're such a deviant," Lavi pointed out, and she smiled sweetly at him.

"What do you mean?"

Lavi shook his head and followed Allen over to a table, where he awkwardly sat down. Lenalee and the red head sat across from him and stared. The silver haired teen blinked, meeting their gazes for half a second before hiding his nose in his book, starting to break out in a cold sweat. They both snickered silently to each other.

After a while, Lenalee nudged Lavi. He looked over at her. "…?"

"You like getting rises out of Kanda, right?" Lenalee questioned, mocking innocence.

"Hell yes," Lavi replied, giving a sly grin.

"Well, I have an idea for you then. Care to hear?"

"I'll listen to just about anything you want to say, Lenalee. Shoot," he whispered to her.

She whispered something in his ear. Lavi contemplated it for a moment, then grinned a bit. "Sounds fun," he snickered. "It's gonna get me killed.." he paled a little at the thought.

"Well, good luck running away. You have to do it here. So that I can see his rise when you do it," she said, smiling.

"R-right…" he murmured. 'This is gonna be fun…'

**A/N: Haha, I got this one up faster. And it's longer than the other too! *Pats on the back for Russle***


	23. The Jealous Ones

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry for the delay!**

Tyki sighed, opening is eyes and staring into the mirror. He let his hands graze over his cheek; the one Lavi had kissed, then shook his head and gulped down the glass of water that came from the kitchen and into the bathroom with him. He let out another silent breath, walking out of the bathroom with the glass and setting it on the kitchen counter. "Now… I wonder where my Lovely went," he murmured, walking to the door and shrugging on his jacket. He seemed completely unaware of the fact that he put 'my' in front of Lovely.

He opened the door, walking out. He stopped when someone stopped in front of him, then looked down to see Kanda giving his normal glare. "Good afternoon," the taller male said.

Kanda sneered, giving a nod in reply before continuing down the hall with his arms crossed. Tyki followed after him… Well, they were going the same way, so it really couldn't be considered following, right?

Kanda turned around. "Is there any specific reason you're following me, Sensei…?"

Tyki sweat dropped. 'So polite,' he thought, then cleared his throat and answered, "I'm not following you, Kanda. I'm simply going to the library, which happens to be the same way you're going."

The younger grimaced, then went back to walking. Tyki let out a soft sigh, following… (Well, going the same direction. You know the drill.)

At the last turn before the library, Tyki blinked, finding that Kanda didn't turn. "You're heading to the library too?"

Kanda glanced over, then sighed and gave a quick nod. 'Oh… I guess I was following him… Ugh…' He shook his head and continued down the stairs, following a few steps behind Kanda who remained silent.

Lenalee blinked, glancing over at Kanda as he walked in. "Lavi, Kanda's coming," she hissed, not noticing Tyki walk in after him.

Lavi blinked at her, then tapped Allen on the shoulder. The silver haired fifteen-year old turned towards the red-head. "Yes, Lavi?" he questioned softly.

Lavi swallowed, remembering the words Lenalee said a few moments before:

"_Don't worry, Lavi. You guys have to be quiet in the library so Kanda will have to hunt you outside of the library."_

Not that those words were all that helpful. Lavi gave a quick grin, feeling Kanda's glaring eyes settle on him as he placed his hands on Allen's shoulders. "Sorry, about this, Allen," he murmured before pressing their lips together quickly.

Tyki froze, as did Kanda. The two stared at the red head, and then at Allen. Lenalee's eyes were wide and staring at Tyki. "Oops…. Eheh…" She slowly slid into the back of the library.

Both Tyki and Kanda paced over to them. Kanda ripped a blushing and confused Allen away from Lavi and Tyki snatched Lavi's wrist. The red-head winced. "Ow… T-Sensei," he stuttered a tiny bit, attempting to pull away his wrist but failing when Tyki tightened his grip.

"Lavi, I'm going to need to kidnap you for a while," Tyki paled some, glancing over at Lenalee (though she was no where to be found,) and then looking over at Allen. He was glad to see that Kanda was more caught up in Allen then he was the red head.

The red head gave a sudden gasp as he was yanked off. "S-Sensei, let go," Lavi whined, trying to pull his wrist away.

Tyki gave no reply, heading straight for the dorm rooms. Lavi swallowed. What had possessed Tyki and Kanda to come to the library together? Whatever it was, Lavi was currently tossing daggers at it's portrait mentally.

As soon as they got to their room, Tyki yanked Lavi foreword, causing the red head to crash into him. "Ow, hey! Would you stop dragging me everywhere?" Lavi growled, starting to lose patience because of the pain in his wrist.

"Oh, quiet," Tyki muttered.

Lavi froze. 'He's pissed… Crap….' Lavi thought.

Tyki's grip on Lavi's wrist lightened, but was still firm. Lavi's eye twitched as he was lightly tugged into the room. "What was that about?" Tyki questioned.

"I should be asking you that," Lavi snapped, tearing his wrist away from his teacher's hold. Tyki scowled at him. Taking the silence as a chance to continue, Lavi went on. "Why'd you yank me away from the group like that?"

Tyki opened his mouth to answer, then closed it. Lavi blinked at this. "Why were you kissing that Allen-boy first?"

Lavi batted his eye lids quickly a few times, then laughed quietly, nervously. "Lenalee and I were planning that when Kanda was around. We wanted to get a rise out of him, and, it worked, but, you were there with him and everything kind of exploded," Lavi explained, sweat dropping.

Tyki blinked, then let out a sigh. "Was that it?" the teacher breathed out.

Lavi started laughing. "And you overreacted for nothing!"

The taller male's eye twitched. "What's… that supposed to mean?" Tyki questioned.

The red head looked up at him. "Oh, nothing," he replied deviously.

Tyki closed his eyes as he let out another sigh. Lavi blinked, eyes narrowing a tiny bit at his teacher. He placed his hands on Tyki's shoulders, lifting himself up a little bit and placing a quick kiss on the elder's lips. Tyki blinked at the action, staring at Lavi even as he pulled away. The red-head's cheeks flushed a tiny bit. "Wh-what?" he questioned, making a face.

Slowly, Tyki's tongue ran over his lips, and he gave a smirk. "What was that, Lavi?" he asked lightly, sneering.

Lavi looked away. "That… was a k-kiss…" he stuttered out, cheeks flaring a dark red.

The red head blinked while Tyki turned his face back foreword. He blinked a few more times, then followed Tyki's finger tips up. His eyes squeezed shut as his teacher pressed their lips together again. Lavi kept his mouth closed, but not tightly shut. His finger tips pressed against the door and his knees started shaking some.

When Tyki pulled away, Lavi's eyes opened half way, mouth falling open a bit. His face was heavily heated, and the back of his head lightly tapped against the door. Tyki pressed a knee in between the red head's legs, tilting his head up against and re-gluing their lips. The older male's tongue managed to slip through, causing the red rabbit to gasp quietly, hands finding their way to Tyki's shirt and gripping at it tightly. Lavi let out a quiet whine, eyes fluttering some.

From down the hall, a loud shout of "Usagi!" echoed.

Lavi's eyes snapped open and he broke away from the kiss. "O-okay, stop now,' he choked out, panting. He pressed back on Tyki's chest barely.

Tyki didn't listen though. He pressed his lips against the teenager's neck and trailed down to his collar bone. Lavi shivered a little. "S-stop. Kanda's in the hall," he murmured out, trying to keep his heart from pounding any louder.

There was a sudden bang on the door. "Damn it Usagi! Get out here!" Kanda shouted.

Lavi almost yelped, freezing. Tyki's hand reached for the door knob. He locked it. "E-eh? S-sto-"

"Ssh, Lovely. He might hear," Tyki murmured against the red head's collar bone.

Tyki nipped at the skin on Lavi's neck, then sealed his mouth over it, gently biting down before starting to suck. Lavi arched up instinctively, closing his eyes and nibbling his lip. "Wh-what, Kanda?" he called. He couldn't stay silent, or Kanda would just as easily burst through the door, regardless of the lock.

"Get your ass out here Rabbit!" Kanda's angry voice vibrated through the door.

Lavi's face darkened a tiny bit. "I-I can't!" He winced a tiny bit, hearing his voice crack. He could feel Tyki's lips curve up against his neck.

'I told you to stop!' Lavi hissed under his breath.

"And I said 'Ssh.'"

"Why the hell not!" Kanda interrupted.

"I'm k-kind of caught in between a door and a hard place!" Lavi shouted.

The red head gasped, squirming some as Tyki's hands rolled up his sides, finding their way under his shirt. "The hell if I care!"

The door knob rattled, and Lavi's heart sped up. "It's locked," Tyki murmured out.

Lavi sighed. "I-I really can't! Kill me later!" he called, his voice staying more under control this time. "Mmph!" Lavi muffled a moan as Tyki's fingers brushed over his nipples.

"Just come out now before I break down the door!" Kanda roared.

"Let go now," Lavi hissed. "I-I have to t-talk to Ka-"

He was cut off abruptly when their mouths collided. A brief touch of tongues was present before lip lock broke. "Kanda can wait. This is my time," Tyki murmured gazing straight down at Lavi.

Lavi's wide eyes stared back, and he blinked a few times. Kanda kicked the door. "Are you even listening!" he shouted.

Lavi gritted his teeth. The side of his fist pounded against the door. "Damn it! I'm busy! Go find Allen, tie him up and screw him already! I don't have time for your PMSing self right now!" Lavi shouted almost angrily.

There was a silence, then the sound of footsteps traveling away could be hear like a whisper of the wind. 'I can't believe that worked! Oh shit, I'm so dead now…' Lavi thought.

"Lavi, we should move over to the bed," Tyki murmured.

The red head suddenly shoved Tyki away. "You asshole!" he shouted. "If Kanda's pissed, let me go die and I'll be back later but don't do this kind of stuff when he's right outside the freaking door!"

Tyki chuckled quietly, grabbing Lavi's wrist and tugging his foreword. Lavi glared, though followed the instruction. He breathed in sharply as his back hit the sheets of the bed. Tyki climbed over him, removing the red head's shoes and tossing them off the bed, followed by the sock. He started unbuttoning Lavi's shirt from the top. Lavi turned his head to the side, flushing a little.

When a decent amount of buttons were done, Tyki pulled the teenager's shirt open, placing kissed to his chest and soon finding his way to the rosy buds located on either side. He gave one of the buds a light lick, then pulled back part way to watch it quickly harden. He smirked, and nipped at the separation of the ribs on the boy's torso.

Lavi nibbled on his bottom lip, placing a hand over his mouth to keep quiet. He swallowed hard and arched when Tyki licked the ignored nipple and took it in his mouth to start suckling on it. His free hand made it's way to the blankets. He gripped and twisted at them, letting out a soft gasp. Tyki continued down shortly, stopping at the dip of his belly shortly to pulled down the red rabbit's pants. Then his underwear. Both were discarded into a neat pile at the end of the bed.

The red head closed his legs, giving an awkward smirk up at Tyki and shutting his shirt some of the way. Tyki licked his lips, pressing two fingers to Lavi's lips. "Suck please," he spoke out.

Lavi glanced up at him, then hesitantly did so. Tyki smirked some, laughing quietly to himself. Lavi glared up at him in an awkward position, the color in his cheeks fading some. His facial expression seemed to ask, "What's so funny?"

"You seem as if this is your first time… Though it's not," Tyki commented.

The color in Lavi's cheeks returned, and he broke away from the fingers. "Th-that's because… It's been a while since we've.. Done anything…" he murmured, embarrassed.

Tyki snorted. "Not even a few days. Do you really have so little endurance?" Tyki questioned teasingly, letting his hand travel down.

He pressed in a single digit. This caused Lavi to arch and gasp out. He smirked. "Sh-uut up!" Lavi yelped out.

The teacher slowly slid the finger in and out of him, twisting it quickly and pressing another finger. Lavi tensed up a little bit, though made himself relax in a matter of seconds. Tyki spread and thrust the fingers into him further, harder. Lavi arched a little, accidentally pressing them into him more. He let out a quiet whine, flushing. Tyki kissed his inner thigh, adding a third before shortly pulling them out.

Lavi panted a few times, spreading his legs a tiny bit when Tyki pulled them outwards. He swallowed, half glaring when he caught his breath. Tyki slowly unbuttoned his own shirt, taking his time. Lavi made a gurgling sound. 'This sucks! Hurry up!' he wanted to say, but stayed quiet. He didn't want to sound desperate.

Tyki discarded his shirt into the pile with Lavi's clothes. He started on his pants. Lavi's hands made their way near his own shoulders, gripping the blankets the lay under his shoulder blades. His legs shook with need. 'I swear, he knows I'm refusing to beg….' Lavi thought silently, a bead of sweat trickling down from his forehead and down his jaw line.

Tyki smiled near sadistically down at the red head. "You look so needy from up here. Oh, look you're shaking," Tyki said, kicking the rest of his clothing off the side of the bed.

"Y-you sadist!" Lavi whined out loudly, kicking.

"Careful, Lovely. I'm entering now," Tyki warned before quickly pressing into him.

Lavi let out a quiet yelp, gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut. He yanked the blankets up, legs wrapping roughly around Tyki's hips. The older male shuddered some, pausing. "It's tight…" he breathed out, moving foreword out of instinct.

The red head hissed at the feeling of being entered and arched up. "S-stop for a second," he gasped out.

Tyki did so, gripping Lavi's hips and settling down for a moment. Swallowing, Lavi gave a quick yet hesitant nod. Tyki slowly moved into him. "Mm…" Lavi murmured out.

With another pause, he shortly began another movement, sliding out and into the red head somewhat further this time; to the point where he was fully sheathed inside of the red head. Lavi gulped, closing his eyes. "Move…" he whispered out, barely audible.

The teacher wanted to respond with, 'What was that? I didn't quite hear you.' However, the fact remained that he was growing agitated as well. He thrusted into him deeply, pulling out only a tiny bit before doing so. Lavi arched, legs clenching around the other. He choked back a moan, but only succeeded in muffling it. Tyki undid the last button that kept his shirt closed and pulled it open, pealing the fabric away from the red head's flesh.

Lavi flushed a tiny bit, trying to pull it back close. Tyki grabbed his hands before they could reach and pinned them against the bed. Lavi half glared, but closed his eyes and looked away, letting out a quiet sigh in response to one of his teacher's thrusts. Tyki leaned down, pressing his lips against Lavi's collar bone as he had done when they were near the door. "You're much quieter than before, Lavi," he spoke out.

"S-so? Got a problem with that?" he breathed out quietly into the other's ear, not wanting his voice to crack while he was being repeatedly thrusted into.

Tyki nipped at Lavi's ear lobe. "I don't like it," he murmured.

"Well, last time I checked," Lavi paused and arched up, biting down on his lip to keep in a moan, "The world doesn't revolve around your n-needs…"

"How right you are, but…" He lightly bit down onto Lavi's neck. "You need it too, Lovely…"

Lavi let out a breathy moan at the bite, then cursed quietly to himself. "Sh-shut up… I-…" he paused, unsure of what to put after the sentence.

With a snap of his hips, Tyki slammed into him roughly. Lavi gasped out, a sound rising and settling in his throat. The sound was only released when his teacher thrusted into him a second time. Tyki smirked at his reward, then continued to trail his lips down to Lavi's collar bone. He began nibbling on the sensitive part.

Lavi whined quietly, mentally cursing at himself. However, the mental curses were drown out by his own noises.

Tyki panted quietly against the red head's chest. His eyes closed while he thrusted into his student deeper. He laid the side of his face against the teenager's chest, listening to the pounding of his heart as he neared his orgasm.

The red head hissed, tipping his head up to that his chin was pointed directly at the ceiling. He cursed, his thighs pressing tightly to his teacher as he roughly rocked back against the thrust and released himself onto his belly. Feeling the teenager's muscles tighten around him, he gasped quietly and came inside of him.

After a moment of silence, when their breaths had died to a whisper and the red head's heart had stopped threatening to pound out of his chest, Tyki slowly with drew himself. He reached for his pants, pulling them on before heading to the bathroom.

Lavi stared, watching him with curious, half lidded eyes. When Tyki returned to the bathroom with a cloth, he looked towards the door. Tyki stepped over, sitting down on the bed and cleaning up the mess left on Lavi's stomach. Lavi flushed a tiny bit. Tyki discarded the cloth onto the nightstand next to their bed, then pulled the covers out. He placed them over Lavi, climbing under afterwards. Lavi's eye twitched a little, and he released a quiet sigh when Tyki laid down on his back. Tyki closed his eyes and there was a bit of silence.

…

The red head gritted his teeth. He never liked silence that much. He sat up, wincing a tiny bit at the soreness left over from previous activities. Seeing that the older man didn't open his eyes, Lavi climbed over him in a straddling position. "Lavi, what are you doing?" Tyki questioned, opening a single eye.

Lavi shrugged, then settled on top of the man with his ear pressed against Tyki's chest. With a quiet sigh, Tyki closed his eyes and raised a hand to run through Lavi's hair. Lavi smiled a tiny bit at the gesture.

And then a knock sounded from the door. Both groaned in disappointment, sitting up. "Neh, let's ignore the door. I don't feel like dealing with Kanda right now," Lavi murmured, wrapping his arms around Tyki's neck and nuzzling into it.

Tyki sighed. 'How I wish I could do that…'

He lightly brushed Lavi off to the side. "Lovely, really, there's no screaming, do you really think it's Kanda?"

Lavi made a small noise, looking off to the side. "Either way…"

Tyki stood, making his way over to the door. He unlocked and opened it. Lavi pulled the blankets over his bottom half, laying on his side so that he was facing the door.

The door suddenly slammed the rest of the way open. "Tyki! I wanna meet the girl you've been seeing!" Rhode suddenly shouted out.

Tyki blinked, staring at her. Lavi also stared, not quite processing the statement. Rhode blinked back at Tyki, then looked to Lavi. "Well… This is awkward…" Tyki murmured under his breath, placing his hand to the back of his neck and rubbing slightly.

Rhode blinked, then glanced at Lavi. "…. EH!"

**A/N: END! There! I'm done! Just a few more stories! By the way, I'm hoping to be getting the letter U up by Christmas too for those of you who are following along with my Profile Journals. **


	24. Walking In Festival

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! Last chapter! However, there are going to be 2 extra chapters after this. The next thing I plan on updating is the letters, so count on the letter W being up after this chapter.**

**Also, as for the 2 extra chapters, you guys can help me with ideas if you'd like. I was planning on having them based on the festival that was talked about around chapter 19 I think? Well, leave your ideas in a Private Message or Review! Thank you!**

**Before I forget, like I did every other chapter: Disclaimer-I own none of the characters in here.**

Lavi stared at the intruder. "Um…" he flushed darkly.

Rhode stepped in more, looking at Tyki. "Where… Where's the lady that I've been suspecting your of being with?" she asked, her eyes wide and innocent. (A/N: Pfft, innocent. -w-)

Tyki sighed. "Out," he ordered, gently tugging her upper arm while stepping out himself.

She blinked, then nodded and stepped out, hooking onto his arm just in case he tried to shrink back inside. Tyki looked over at Lavi, who pulled the covers over himself to protect him from the seemingly wandering eyes. "Lavi, if you feel up to it and want to help me talk to Rhode about this, we'll be out here," Tyki called with a light smile before shutting the door.

"So what's going on Tyki-pon~?" Rhode asked, waving her arms around. "I'm so confused! Why was there a guy naked in your bed?"

Tyki scratched the back of his head. Great time to answer the door.. "Well… About that… There was only one bed… That's not the reason he was naked though."

"Stop stalling and spit it out!" Rhode blurted, pouting.

He sighed sweat dropping. He wasn't about to start talking with his cousin about his sexual experiences with his student out in the hall way. "Um, this way, Rhode. Girls aren't allowed here…" he said. "And since that person in there happens to be my student, I'd very much like to not lose my job because someone overheard something.."

Rhode blinked. "Ah! So you're having se-!" Tyki slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Did you not just hear what I said?" Tyki hissed at her, dragging her away and out of the boy's dorms and outside the school grounds with his hand still clapped over her mouth.

When they stopped, Rhode struggled and broke away to gasp out for breath. "D-don't do that! I almost died!" she exaggerated.

Tyki rolled his eyes. "In any case…"

Rhode cut in. "So, what's this I hear about you having sex with a student? I didn't know Tyki-pon was capable of doing something so forbidden!" the small girl blurted out at a reasonable volume.

Tyki sweat dropped. "In any case," he continued, "that is it. Nothing more to it."

"Eh? So there's no feelings involved whatsoever?" she gaped at him.

He sighed, his head dropping. "No I didn't say that. But yes, that person was my current love interest."

"You say love interest, but isn't it 'Lover' now?" she questioned, tilting her head and putting the tip of her index finger to her lower lip.

"That's not the point," Tyki shook his head. "You need to be quiet about this because I don't want to lose my job."

Rhode laughed and slapped Tyki's arm playfully. "Safe with me! Don't worry, I won't tell a soul," she purred out before hopping off and evidentially stopping in front of the girls' school next to the boy's school.

Tyki watched her. "Why do I not believe her…?" he questioned silently to himself.

He turned and started walking back to the dorm he shared with Lavi.. His student… His lover…

Approximately a week later, (also the week for festival preparations. See chapter 19,) Lenalee bumped into Allen in the hall way. "Lenalee!" he gasped out, falling backwards into Kanda.

"Watch it, Moyashi," the tall raven sneered.

"S-sorry Kanda. Sorry, Lenalee," the silver haired boy murmured a timid apology to both of them before shooting Kanda a look. "And it's Allen."

"It's alright Allen. I was just on my way to see Lavi. Do you know where he is?" Lenalee asked.

"I think he's still in Tyki's class," Allen replied.

She smiled. 'Of course,' she thought. "Thanks Allen," she said, waving while skipping down the hall. She skipped back. "Which way is Tyki-sensei's room?"

"Just, keep going straight down. You'll see it. Well, if you look in it at least…" Allen replied.

"Thank you," she said again, smiling faintly.

(A/N: While Lenalee's gliding down the hall, she's there because girls and guys get to cross over from schools because of the festival preparations.)

Lenalee blinked at the girl who was standing in front of the door. She glided over. "Excuse me," she said, getting the girl's attention. "Is this Tyki-sensei's room?"

The girl blinked. "How do you know Tyki-pon?" Rhode asked.

"Oh, he's the teacher of one of my friends," Lenalee replied.

"Well, he's my cousin, so beat i-" Rhode paused when she heard a sound of protest.

"_Tyki~ Stop it… The door's not even locked…" _Lavi's voice came from inside the room.

"_I doubt anyone will be coming here without me knowing," _Tyki's silky sounding voice echoed.

"_Go lock the freaking- Mm~" _Lavi's voice was cut off.

Lenalee and Rhode grabbed a hold of the door and yanked it open. Lavi broke away from his teacher's lips, blushing darkly while looking back at Lenalee. "L-Lenalee!" the red head blurted. "This is n-not what it looks like!"

Lenalee grinned a tiny bit. "I think it's exactly what it looks like," she said with amusement.

"You're not going to try telling us that you weren't making out with your teacher just now before we burst in, are you?" Rhode questioned, making a face.

Lavi gritted his teeth. "Th-that's…!"

"Exactly what happened," Tyki murmured, his arms draped firmly around Lavi's waist.

"I-idiot!" Lavi shouted, trying to yank waved her hand. "We'll just leave you alone. I'll see you later, Lavi," she chirped, closing the door.

Tyki smirked. "Disturbance gone," he said, then sealed their lips together once more.

"N-nngh..~" Lavi's eyes shut tightly, then shoved back. "Lock the god damn door!"

Tyki sighed, standing. He walked and locked the door before returning. He kissed Lavi firmly again, pressing Lavi up lightly against the desk. The red head's back arched a tiny bit. Tyki smirked into the kiss, sliding his hand down his student's back. When Lavi felt Tyki's finger tips brush the belt line of his pants, he opened his eyes and pulled away. "N-not in the classroom," Lavi said quickly, pulling away from Tyki's hold.

Tyki slammed his hand on the desk. "That's… a hard thing to comply with when we've been kissing.." he sighed.

Lavi smirked. 'I finally won~!' he thought, overjoyed.

The brunette licked his lips quickly, then wrapped his arms around Lavi. "But very well. However, I would like something from you in return…"

Lavi paled. "Nn… now what might that be?"

"Well, it's been a while since you've been in your given uniform…~" Tyki purred out, causing Lavi to shudder.

Lavi paused, thinking for a moment. He suddenly tensed while his cheeks went crimson. "Y-you don't mean…" he murmured, then sighed. "F-fine…"

**A/N: High fives to all who got that 'Given Uniform' part! Sorry this chapter is so short. Also, I need some help: **

**This is the last chapter of the actual story line of Armo, but there's two more extra chapters.**

**I want the first extra chapter to be Tyki-Lavi, and the second extra chapter to be Kanda-Allen, but you guys can decide. Leave me a response by REVIEWING or sending a PRIVATE MESSAGE.**

**Thank you~! Love, Russle. And because you haven't heard from me in a while, Chrome~desu~!**


End file.
